For All Eternity
by Marauder by Midnight
Summary: A love triangle, or rather, a love rectangle! Read please! Chapter 14 now updated- Evening Interrogations!
1. Rumors?

A/N: R&R! Remember to read my review rules! Oh, in case you did not know, today is Elijah Woods' 22nd Birthday. Happy Birthday, Elijah!  
  
Legolas walked briskly away from the clearing. He smiled as he thought about Rhiannon's sweet face. 'I love her so,' he thought to himself.  
  
After about 10 minutes, Legolas exited the forest and stepped on the palace grounds. Unfortunately, he arrived at the wrong time. "Now, ladies, I really do not know where the prince is. Perhaps in a while he will arrive," he heard a voice say. Legolas smiled when he realized it was Elihor, one of his close friends. However, his smile quickly turned into a frown when he realized that a group of noblewomen had surrounded Elihor.  
  
He quickly turned around and started walking in the other direction, praying to Valar that the women had not seen him. Unfortunately, one lady spotted him and cried, "Why, Prince Legolas, where have you been this whole evening?" in a honey dripped voice.  
  
Legolas spun around to see the group of young maidens rushing toward him with concern etched on their faces. He pasted a phony smile on his fair elven face. "Good afternoon, miladies. How do you fair on this fine summer afternoon.  
  
Naleese, the supposed leader of the group, walked up to Legolas and placed a hand on his chest. "I am fine, my prince. However, the question is, how do you fair? I have heard awful rumors that you are to be joined with Lady Rhiannon," she said, wrinkling her nose.  
  
Legolas was surprised. Were the rumors true? "I assure you, Lady Naleese, that I have no knowledge of the joint at all," he said, covering his astonishment expertly. "Now if you ladies will excuse me, I am being summoned to a meeting with my father." With that said, Legolas walked past the small band of girls and started toward his father's study.  
  
Elihor soon caught up with Legolas. "So, are the rumors true? Are you really with Lady Rhiannon now?" he said sneakily as he looked at the young prince.  
  
"No, Eli. Actually I don't really know," Legolas replied, looking at his friend.  
  
After a while, Legolas said, "Thank you Eli for coping with the elven maidens. I am truly sorry that you must deal with them too."  
  
"No problem, Legolas. In fact, I rather like having all the rest of the elves look at me enviously when the girls chase me up and down the halls. Of course, I do not tell them that their real purpose is to get a hold of you," he replied cheekily.  
  
By this time, the pair reached the door to the king's study. "I am going to speak to my father right now, Eli. I shall see you later," Legolas turned to his friend.  
  
"Yes, Legolas. I shall be at the archery fields if you wish to see me," Eli smiled to his companion and left.  
  
Legolas watched Eli leave and knocked on the door.  
  
"Enter," a voice boomed from the other side.  
  
Legolas turned the brass doorknob and entered the room. He saw Lord Lamberro, Rhiannon's father, and his father, King Thranduil, discussing something of importance at the oaken desk in the center of the room.  
  
His father's study never ceased to amaze Legolas. The room looked exactly like it always did but Legolas felt something special in the room, something he could not describe. When he was a boy, he told his father this feeling, Thranduil would just chuckle and say, "Aye, Legolas, I felt it when I was your age too. The feeling is the feeling when you know that this room shall be yours one day."  
  
Torches all around the room brightened the usually dim room. The books all along the wall glimmered as the flames of the torches flickered from side to side. Legolas looked up at the ceiling and stared at a painted scene from the War of the Ring.  
  
Legolas was so entranced by the room that he did not notice the lord and the king had stopped talking and were now looking at him with amusement. King Thranduil cleared his throat.  
  
Legolas immediately snapped out of his trance and looked at his father.  
  
King Thranduil got out of his chair and approached Legolas. "Ah, Legolas. I see you have not lost your boyish wonder of this room. But you Legolas, you are growing fast. I shall soon be retreating to the Havens. Until I do, however, I shall see to it that you marry and share the throne with someone. Have you considered anyone?"  
  
Legolas shook his head, knowing that he had just lied to his father. But if his father had asked him the question but a few years ago, Legolas would have been able to answer truthfully. Legolas really did not want to be committed to someone forever. He did not like the responisibility on his shoulder, knowing that every fair maiden in the city wanted his crown. But after uniting with Rhiannon again, Legolas felt safe and happy. Rhiannon made him laugh, made him happy, and above all, made him love. Legolas loved Rhiannon and there was no doubt about that in his heart.  
  
But he never proclaimed his love for fear of rejection. True, Rhiannon was older than him but only by 500 years! Hopefully, other elves would find no problem in that (Elves looked down to the marriage of an older woman with a younger man)?  
  
King Thranduil chuckled and said, "Surely you must have? I see Lady Naleese and her flock of friends would be likely companions?"  
  
Legolas' eyes nearly popped out of his head. King Thranduil can not possibly consider that.that. thorn to be his bride and ruler of Mirkwood. Legolas hastily shook his head. King Thranduil smiled at this and started again. "Or perhaps Lady Rhiannon? I have heard from many that you are often seen with her in the forest or gardens. And she is a mere 500 years older than you, there is no need to fret over that. Am I not right, Lord Lamberto?"  
  
The lord smiled and said, "Yes I have heard the same from Kaylyn. I approve of the match, also."  
  
King Thranduil turned back to his son. "What do you say to that, my dear son?"  
  
Legolas fought down the eagerness creeping up his throat. "Well, I will have to think about this. Have you asked Lady Rhiannon herself?" Even though Legolas was too excited to have this match settled, he did not want to force Rhia into the marriage if she did not want to.  
  
"No, we haven't. But if you will consider the match, then we will ask her," King Thranduil, knowing that deep inside, Legolas wanted to marry Rhiannon.  
  
"If that is what you wish, Ada," a smile creeping on Legolas' fair face. "If that is all, I shall leave."  
  
"Yes, you are dismissed," King Thranduil said with a wave of his hand.  
  
Legolas walked out of the room and closed the door behind him with a big grin on his face. 


	2. Hide and Seek

A/N: I decided to write a new story. However, I will still be writing "Ally". I just need another way to spend my extra time. Disclaimer: I only own Katylyn for now. However, later in the story, I will own someone else.  
  
Rhiannon looked around. She crept on the forest floor, looking this way and that. 'I hope he doesn't find me,' she thought. Finally, she reached a clearing and stopped walking and looked around. 'I don't think he can find me now,' she thought triumphantly.  
  
Suddenly, from her left, a body hurled itself onto her. She gave a yelp of surprise and fell on her back with someone on top of her.  
  
"Ah!" she screamed with delight when she found out that her friend Legolas had found her in the game of hide and seek.  
  
"Ha! Did you really think I couldn't find you, Rhia? Your footsteps echoed through the forest!" he said as he picked himself up.  
  
Rhiannon dusted her dress as she stood up herself. "Well, Legolas, you might have won this round, but I assure you, you will not win again!" she shook a finger at him.  
  
"Lady Rhia! Prince Legolas!" a voice called through the forest. Both elves looked up to see Rhiannon's handmaid Kaylyn rushing through the dense forest and reaching the clearing. "Oh, I'm so glad I have found you, milady," she gasped as she slowed to a stop. "By the way, my prince, your father would like a few words with you in his study, if you do not mind," she added, looking at Legolas.  
  
"I shall be on my way. Good day, Lady Rhiannon," he said and kissed Rhiannon's hand, eyes twinkling with merriment. With a quick bow to Kaylyn, he made his way back to the palace.  
  
Rhiannon stared after his retreating form. "Milady, are you alright?" Kaylyn asked, her voice full of concern but her eyes watched in amusement.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, I am fine," Rhiannon said absentmindedly.  
  
Kaylyn shook her head. "Milady, you and the prince are too old to be rolling around here in the forest. You are almost 3, 500 years old while the prince just celebrated his 3,000th birthday. And yet the two of you are found wandering and laughing in the forest like a couple of 20 year olds!"  
  
Rhiannon fingered her hair warily. "Kaylyn, we have been friends since we were 3 years old. Not many friendships last as long as ours. Besides, I heard Father talk about my marriage and Legolas speaks of his. We want some more time together before we go our separate ways."  
  
At this, Kaylyn looked at her charge with amusement. "Oh? I heard your father and the king talk about your marriage arrangements also. It seems that they are thinking about wedding you to the prince himself!"  
  
Rhiannon snapped her head up to this. "Impossible! Why would they think of doing something like that?"  
  
Kaylyn shrugged her shoulders. "It is not my place to wonder about something like that. Although. you and the prince spend an awful amount of time together. I had a talk with the prince's maid and found that many rumors are that you do more than just talk and play with the prince on your daily walks through the forest," Kaylyn added wickedly.  
  
Rhiannon looked at Kaylyn sharply. "We do nothing but talk and play," she insisted. "I do not know what goes on in the minds of others in the palace but never mind what they say. Legolas and I are just friends, and nothing more." Rhiannon changed the subject. "Now, what is it that you wanted me for?"  
  
Kaylyn suddenly remembered. "Oh! There is a big feast tonight and you are to dress your best! Oh, come, come! We must hurry and get you prepared," she cried in distress, grabbing Rhiannon and pulling her towards the palace.  
  
Rhiannon sighed and shook her head, then followed the troubled maid back to the palace.  
  
A/N: So, how is it so far? Please R&R. but before reviewing, you might want to see my rules. Check out my ID. 


	3. Proposals and more

A/N: Thank you for the three wonderful reviews!  
  
Rhiannon gazed at herself in the mirror once more. She wore a light green dress that complimented her light green eyes. The dress' neckline was plain but the way it clung tightly to her curves was exhilarating. She wore a diamond necklace her mother had left for her before she left for the Havens.  
  
Rhiannon sighed. "I wonder if this will catch his attention tonight," she thought to herself. Kaylyn, who was at the side watching her mistress gently put her hand on Rhiannon's shoulder. "Milady, it is time."  
  
Rhiannon turned around and gazed at Kaylyn's wonderfully blue eyes softly. "Yes, I should go down now, shouldn't I?"  
  
Rhiannon walked out of the door and headed for the dining hall. **************************************************************************** ** Legolas smoothed out his dark blue tunic once more. His handmaid sighed impatiently. "My lord, shouldn't you be headed to the party?" When she received no answer, she asked again. "My lord?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, yes, yes. I should be heading down. All right. I am ready." Legolas wanted everything to be perfect tonight. He had already spoken to Rhiannon's father and King Thranduil about the wedding arrangements. Now, he was to ask Rhiannon if she would join him forever.  
  
Legolas breathed in deeply and headed for the dining hall. **************************************************************************** ** Rhiannon walked toward the grand doors that were the entrance to the dining halls. There she met Legolas. He was walking with his head bowed down so when she called his name, he jumped slightly.  
  
"Oh, Rhia! How are you?" he asked courteously, gazing at Rhiannon's eyes. 'She has lovely green eyes,' he thought to himself.  
  
"I am fine Legolas. Are you alright? You usually are not so formal with me," she stared at him curiously.  
  
"Ah, yes. I was thinking about something. Come, let us go," he said, shaking himself out of his trance. He opened the grand doors.  
  
As Rhiannon walked in before him, he followed. King Thranduil and Lord Lamberto looked at them with bright smiles on their faces. He smiled back. As he looked about the table, he spotted Elihor waving at them. Obviously, he had saved some seats for the two. He pointed to two empty seats across from him  
  
Rhiannon smiled as she saw Elihor waving at her. 'Oh, he is so courteous; he had saved us some seats,' she sighed inwardly.  
  
As she walked up to him, she greeted, "Hello Eli. Long time no see. How do you fair?"  
  
"Greetings Rhia. It has been too long. I am fine. How are you?" Elihor stood up to greet them. He turned to Legolas. "Hello Legolas," he said with a slight bow.  
  
The three started a friendly conversation. Elihor talked about his afternoon ride in the forest, knowing how Rhiannon was always interested in the kinds of animals in the forests. This time, however, Rhia only half- listened to their conversation. She stared intently at Eli, not taking in the words he said, but his appearance. Eli was about 100 years older than herself, making him 600 years older than Legolas, but that did not distance him from them.  
  
As dinner ended, the whole party moved to the great halls where the dancing would begin. As soon as the trio entered, however, the she-elves pounced on Legolas. Out of courtesy, Legolas danced with three of them while Rhiannon and Elihor were left to chat.  
  
Every once in a while a male elf would ask Rhiannon to dance. She, like Legolas, danced with only one of them to be polite. Elihor smiled as he watched Rhiannon dance. She would have a dazzling smile on her face as she looked up to her partner. His light blue eyes sparkled as she watched her sweep gracefully on the dance floor.  
  
Legolas also watched Rhiannon while dancing with Naleese. He smiled to himself as she watched her long green dress swish along her feet as she expertly danced to the beat of the music. Naleese, confused about why Legolas had such a smile on his face, followed his gaze and growled slightly when she realized he was staring at Rhiannon. However, he smile did not disappear, for she was determined to show everyone that Legolas was smiling because of her.  
  
As the song ended, Legolas excused himself from Naleese's side and went toward Rhiannon. "Rhiannon, would you like to walk with me in the gardens?" he whispered softly in her ear.  
  
"Sure, Legolas. I would love to," she smiled as Legolas took her hand and led her out to the gardens as King Thranduil and Lord Lamberto watched them, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
The couple walked together until Legolas finally stopped, feeling that the scene was just right. They had stopped right before a fountain where a sculpture of Valar was letting the water fall from his hands (A/N: I know I'm not very descriptive about it. The picture is right in my mind but I don't know how to describe it without taking too much time).  
  
Legolas took both of Rhiannon's hands into his. Rhiannon looked confused about his actions. "Rhia, you and I have been friends for eternity. I have never considered you more than a friend. That is, until I came back from the Fellowship. I saw you in a different way and I liked, no, loved, you in that way. Anyway, your father and mine have decided to join us in wedlock. When I first heard about it early this afternoon, I was overjoyed, for that was what I wanted: to spend all eternity with you. Rhia, I love you." He drew a deep breath.  
  
Rhiannon looked baffled. 'I have been engaged to him this whole time?' she thought. 'No, it can't be.' She turned away from his eyes.  
  
"Rhia? Say something, please, Rhia," Legolas pleaded.  
  
Rhiannon turned to look at him again. "Legolas, I am sorry. I truly do not feel the same way you do. How can I? I have been friends with you for a long time but I can't imagine you in any other way, much less an intimate way," she said softly, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
Legolas dropped her hands in disbelief. 'I have been rejected,' he finally thought. He shook himself out of his shock and replied shakily, "I understand. I was a fool to think otherwise. I am sorry." He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes as well. He turned and swiftly walked away. He could hear Rhiannon crying for him in the dark, but he could not will himself to turn back around. He had been rejected and he felt like Rhiannon had taken his heart and ripped into two pieces.  
  
Legolas broke into a run and arrived back at the great hall. No one noticed his arrival, save for four elves. King Thranduil and Lord Lamberto saw Legolas' eyes gleaming under the light and saw that there were tears. Elihor watched Legolas run into the room and saw that Legolas was on the verge of crying. Naleese, who had been sulking by the door when she saw Legolas and Rhiannon walk out, smirked to herself when she realized that Rhiannon did not return Legolas' feelings. 'Stupid girl,' she thought to herself. 'Doesn't she know that if she accepted Legolas, she would be able to rule as queen. Oh, well. More chances for me.'  
  
Legolas stood at the doorway for a few seconds then dashed up to his room. Everyone saw him that time but, thankfully, no one saw his tears. Elihor followed Legolas to his room.  
  
Legolas reached his room before Eli and closed the door. He sat mournfully on the bed, the memories from the garden still fresh on his mind. He heard the door softly click and looked up to see Eli standing before him. "Dear friend, what ails you?" he asked softly.  
  
At that, Legolas' tears flowed out in a steady stream. Legolas poured out his feelings for Rhiannon to Elihor, who stood horrified to see that Legolas had the same feelings for Rhiannon as he did. Legolas then gave a detailed narrative of what happened in the gardens and Elihor, though he felt pity for his friend, sighed with relief.  
  
"Oh, Eli, what am I to do?" Legolas asked his best friend mournfully.  
  
"Well, I think that you should try to win her over," Elihor said to his surprise.  
  
Legolas looked up hopefully, tears staining his cheeks. "Really?"  
  
Elihor smiled down at his friend. "Of course. Woe her with your charm that you have over so many other maidens." At that moment, Elihor secretly vowed never to expose his feelings for Rhiannon and to try his best to get rid of his "silly infatuation".  
  
Legolas beamed at his friend and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, mellon. You are great," he whispered, tears of joy streaming down his face.  
  
Elihor returned Legolas' embrace and said, "You're welcome," hoping that he would not regret the advice he had given Legolas.  
  
A/N: That's it for now! Please review! ~Beth~ 


	4. Apologies and glances, glares,and stares

A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews!  
  
The next day, Legolas dressed in a casual tunic and leggings and headed to the gardens, hoping to meet Rhiannon on her daily walk. Fortunately she was there with her handmaid Kaylyn.  
  
Rhiannon was sitting on a stone bench, looking thoughtfully at a young rose. Kaylyn was standing next to the bench, looking troubled at her mistress' oddly silent behavior and tears the night before.  
  
Kaylyn looked away from her mistress and saw Legolas walking down the stone path. She quickly gave a small bow and said, "My prince."  
  
Rhiannon started from her trance and when she looked up to see Legolas staring at her, she quickly stood up, blushed and said, "Your Majesty."  
  
Kaylyn looked at Rhiannon with pure shock. Rhiannon never called Legolas that unless she was joking around or angry at him. 'Probably the latter,' she thought to herself.  
  
Legolas spoke. "I would like to speak to Rhiannon alone," he said in a soft but firm tone without leaving his eyes from Rhiannon's. Kaylyn stared at the two then nodded and backed away. "As you wish."  
  
As soon as she was out of hearing range (for an elf), Legolas started. "Rhiannon, I am sorry about what happened last night at the ball. I am sorry I put so much pressure on you. I should've understood your feelings. Let us not change what was between us before last night. Let us continue to be friends," he said, secretly wishing that that was not to be.  
  
Rhiannon, who had turned away from his piercing blue gaze, looked back up in amazement. Rhiannon's worst fear was that Legolas would shun her and never speak to her again. "Of.of course, Legolas," she smiled as she spoke. "I wouldn't have it any other way." She stopped. "However, you aren't thinking about me still marrying you, are you?  
  
Legolas smiled, though his mind cried, as he looked at the beaming, happy Rhiannon he had always known. "Let us put aside that matter for now." Rhiannon sighed in relief inwardly. "Now come. Let us go to the archery fields where Elihor is waiting for us."  
  
Rhiannon's heart stopped. 'Eli would be there? What am I to say to him? Oh, great Eru, help me!' But Rhiannon calmly let Legolas take her hand and lead her to the archery fields.  
  
Elihor saw the two coming towards him and waved, not knowing whether to be happy or sad. 'Rhiannon probably accepted Legolas' offer. "Oh, great Eru, what am I to do?' he thought to himself as the normal Rhiannon shined the whole field.  
  
Elihor smiled and took Rhiannon's hand. "How are you feeling, Rhia?" he asked as he kissed her hand. Rhiannon felt her heart do flips.  
  
"I am well, Lord Eli. How are you?" she asked smiling sweetly.  
  
"Oh, I am fine as well." There was an awkward silence while the two stared at each other. For a moment, Legolas thought that they liked each other (imagine that!) but quickly shook that idea out of his head as he remembered Eli's words the night before.  
  
Finally, Legolas said, "All right. Let's start with the archery, shall we?" Rhiannon and Elihor broke out of their trance.  
  
"Oh, yes, of course," Elihor said, blushing slightly.  
  
He picked up his bow and arrows and headed toward one of the fields. Legolas followed with Rhiannon following. Elihor stopped at a tree near one of the targets and handed Legolas his bow. He also handed Rhiannon a spare bow. The three of them spent the rest of the morning practicing archery like they did for a long time.  
  
In the afternoon, Legolas, Elihor, and Rhiannon went horsebacking riding and sat in the forest, looking at the wildlife. They had been so caught up in their activities that they failed to notice the time until the Sun was just barely peaking from the horizon.  
  
"Oh! We must get back or we'll miss dinner!" Rhiannon exclaimed when she saw the sun set.  
  
Elihor and Legolas jumped up also. "Yes, we had better hurry. Our fathers would not be pleased if we are late for dinner," Legolas agreed. The trio jumped on their horses and sped off toward the palace. **************************************************************************** ************ King Thranduil was getting impatient. It was customary to wait for the royal family to sit down before letting the meal begin. However, this! This was absurd! They had been waiting for what felt like forever and everyone was waiting for Prince Legolas to sit at the table. They could smell the delicious food from the kitchen and everyone was dying to eat.  
  
Just then, Prince Legolas, Elihor, and Rhiannon burst threw the doors. Everyone glared at them and King Thranduil grimly said, "Ah! Here come the ones responsible for the delay in dinner. Legolas, what should you say?"  
  
Legolas, looking flushed from running, turned to the nobles sitting at the table. "My apologies, ladies and gentlemen. It was most discourteous of me to leave you all to sit here and wonder what is for dinner. I'm sorry."  
  
Finally, King Thranduil said, "Apologies accepted, my son. Here, have a seat and let the feast begin!"  
  
Legolas sat down at an empty seat, while Rhiannon took the seat next to him and Elihor taking the seat across from him. Unfortunately, Rhiannon was sitting across from Naleese.  
  
She smiled as she saw Legolas sitting near her (he did his best to avoid her and her group) and glared at Rhiannon, who was smiling at her. Rhiannon frowned at the look she had just received but Naleese pretended not to notice. "Ah, my dear prince! Where were all day? My friends and I started to worry when everyone did not know where you were. Consequently, Rhiannon went missing too," she said as she gave Rhiannon another cold stare.  
  
Legolas noticed this too and simply said, "I was out with my close friends. Is there something wrong with not telling you where I am every minute of the day?"  
  
Naleese looked shocked at this harsh answer she was given but covered her surprise expertly. "Why, no. But it would help if you did not worry my friends and me so," she said, her voice dripping with honey. Her friends giggled.  
  
Elihor, sensing that Legolas was quickly losing his temper, changed the subject and said, "Legolas, have you decided on the design you wanted for your arrow? I could ask my father to make it for you immediately, if you wish.  
  
Legolas gave his friend a thankful look and said, "Why, yes. I have the design ready. It is up in my room. I shall retrieve it for you once dinner is finished."  
  
They spent the rest of dinner silently staring at each other. Naleese spent her time glaring at Rhiannon and gazing at Legolas. Rhiannon looked at Naleese quizzically and watched Elihor intently. Elihor stared at Rhiannon and looked worriedly at Legolas. Legolas in turn stared at Rhiannon and glanced at Naleese. King Thranduil watched the party in amusement as glares, glances, and stares were given across the table. 


	5. First Encounters

A/N: Thank you for wonderful reviews! This story is far from over to all the ones that are wondering.  
  
The next day, King Thranduil sent Legolas out to scout the borders of Mirkwood. Legolas reluctantly left Rhiannon and Elihor and mounted his white steed. Rhiannon and Elihor waved goodbye at Legolas' retreating form then headed back to the palace together.  
  
They walked back to Rhiannon's room silently. When they reached her door, Rhiannon shyly asked, "Would you like to walk with me in the garden?"  
  
Elihor's heart jumped up. "Of course, Rhia. I would be honored to." Eli offered Rhiannon his arm.  
  
Rhiannon smiled and gladly took his arm. They started to walk toward the garden. 'I should ask her,' Elihor thought. The couple reached the garden. He hesitated then said, "Rhiannon, we need to talk."  
  
Rhiannon's heart fluttered. 'Is he asking me to marry him?' she thought excitedly. "Oh. Okay, Eli." She sat down on one of the stone benches.  
  
Elihor took a deep breath and asked, "Did Legolas ask you to marry him yesterday?"  
  
Rhiannon's heart dropped with a 'kerplop!' in her stomach. "Oh," she said disappointedly. When Elihor gave her a weird look, she quickly recovered, "Um. no, he didn't. He asked me the night before though."  
  
Elihor felt like flying. Rhiannon was still available. "Okay." An awkward silence filled the air between them again. 'That always seems to happen when I'm with him,' Rhiannon thought silently.  
  
Elihor couldn't take it anymore. "Rhiannon, I want you to truthfully answer me: do you love Legolas?" he asked firmly, sitting down next to Rhiannon.  
  
Rhiannon couldn't believe her ears. Her love was asking her if she loved another? "No, of course not. We are just friends. We can't be anything else," she said. Immediately she regretted what she said. 'Elihor and I are friends too. Does that mean we can't be anything else also?' she thought sadly.  
  
Elihor stopped. 'Does this mean she doesn't love me? That we can not be more than friends?' he thought mournfully. 'Fine, since she does not love me herself, then I shall help Legolas win her heart.'  
  
"Maybe you can be more than friends if you just try," he advised Rhiannon and secretly, his heart.  
  
Rhiannon felt like soaring, but she did not want to make her love obvious. "Maybe. But. I really don't love him. I like him a lot as a friend. Besides, I think many people would object to our marriage, considering last night Naleese kept giving me death glares," she said mournfully.  
  
"Rhiannon, he loves you very much and it tears my heart to see him grieving over you. Maybe, over time, you can learn to love him," Elihor said in a melancholy tone.  
  
That did it. Rhiannon was on the brink of tears. The only one she had ever loved in her whole life was trying to push her away towards another man. "Eli, this is none of your business," she jumped up and shouted. "I do not love Legolas and it is not up to you whether I should love him or not. Please just leave us alone!" Rhiannon dashed out of the garden to her room, her tears blinding her.  
  
Elihor stood in the garden looking at Rhiannon's form running away from him. He felt like slapping himself. He had made the only one he had ever loved hate him! He groaned and put his face in his hands.  
  
From the shadows, Naleese grinned as she watched the scene. **************************************************************************** *************  
  
Legolas rode his horse through the autumn foliage. He sighed. The forest was always his favorite place to retreat to when he needed to think. He thought of Rhiannon's fair face and smiled as he rode on absentmindedly.  
  
His daydreams were interrupted when he heard a loud voice call out in the forest. "Aaaah!" a female voice screamed in frustration.  
  
He quickly squeezed the sides of his horse and galloped forward. He saw an elf maiden wandering around aimlessly in the forest. She was wearing a tattered tunic with muddy leggings. She cried out again, "Oh, Eru! I have already been here yesterday! I'm walking around in circles!"  
  
He quietly got off his horse and led it toward the woman. Her back was turned toward him so he was able to sneak up on her quite easily. "Greetings, young lost elf," he said in his rich voice.  
  
The girl spun around quickly with her hands in the air so that she smacked in the nose. Legolas was shocked at her strength as his head flew to the side. He quickly recovered to see the girl was laughing. He felt his anger building up in him. 'This girl deliberately slaps me and now laughs at me!' he thought irritably.  
  
When the girl saw his expression, she fell silent. "How dare you slap me?" he raised his voice in anger. "It is very rude to slap a prince of Mirkwood!" he yelled at her.  
  
The girl stuck up her chin defiantly. "Well, your highness," she swept a mocking low bow. "It is very rude to sneak up on a vulnerable young maiden such as myself."  
  
Legolas could not believe that he was arguing with a lowly being such as herself. "You know, young maiden, I could throw you in the dungeons for attacking me," he said in a cool voice.  
  
The girl, however, was not intimidated. "Well, you were the one advancing towards me. That slap could be called a defense. Besides, it was an accident," she said in an equally cool voice.  
  
Legolas' anger burst. He grabbed hold of her wrists and attempted to tie a rope around them. However, the girl would not give up without a fight. And fight, she did. She writhed, screamed, stomped, kicked, and pushed Legolas. Legolas found it hard to tie her wrists when he had to dodge her strong kicks and arms.  
  
Finally, one of the girl's legs came in contact with his stomach. He let go of her wrists and doubled over in pain. The girl swiftly pulled out one of his swordsand held it to his throat. "Maybe I'm not as vulnerable as I said I was," she said in an amused tone.  
  
Legolas froze as he felt the cool blade of his sword against his skin. He looked up at the girl. Her face had a bit of dirt and mud but he could still see her pale blue eyes looking at him. He put up his hands in surrender.  
  
The girl smirked. "Now, did you say you were a prince of Mirkwood?" she asked him.  
  
Legolas nodded slowly. 'Was she going to ask for a ransom?' he thought, now dreading his return back to Mirkwood. His friends and subjects would never let him forget that he was captured by a young she-elf.  
  
The girl smiled a true smile. "Good. I have lost my way to Mirkwood and must get there to meet my mother and father," she declared as she removed the sword from Legolas' throat.  
  
Legolas sighed in relief when he heard her words. "Then, it is my sworn duty to lead you to Mirkwood then, isn't it?" he said.  
  
The girl looked smug. "Yes it is."  
  
Legolas led his horse to where the girl was standing, expecting the girl to jump on it at once. "Well?" he asked irritated when the girl showed no sign of moving. "Do you know how to ride a horse?"  
  
The girl broke out of her temporary trance and said, "Of course. I was just awed by your horse's beauty. I have not seen any horse like her."  
  
Legolas looked at the girl oddly. His horse was pure white just like almost any other horse. He did not feel anything special about his horse: he only noticed that it was a lot faster than other horses.  
  
The girl stepped up to the horse and mounted the steed neatly. Legolas followed her and sat behind her, holding on to her dainty waist. Clicking his tongue, Legolas led the horse back towards the palace.  
  
After going a while in silence, the girl spoke up. "My name is Bethany, but people just call me Beth for short."  
  
Legolas didn't think this girl would be so open as to tell him her name. "I am Legolas, first-born prince of Mirkwood."  
  
Beth nodded in recognition. After another pause, she said, "I am sorry if I hurt you before. I truly did not slap you on purpose."  
  
Legolas nodded. "Yes, I should have known." After yet another pause he asked, "Why does Lady Galadriel send a young maiden to deliver this message?"  
  
Beth sighed. "Ladies are not always a delicate flower, you know. Some are dainty ladies who just want to stay out of the sun all day. And some, like me, enjoy seeing the world. I grew up in Mirkwood. I had learned how to defend myself ever since I was little. I mastered sword fighting well but never really mastered the bow and arrow. One day, Ada and Atar sent me to Lothlórien to see my aunt Lady Galdariel. When the visit was over, my aunt wanted to send a whole caravan with me but I begged my aunt Lady Galadriel to let me go back home by myself. I persuaded her and she reluctantly let me come. She made me pack a bundle of clothes and a lot of food. I took a steed and parted from Lothlórien. However, on my 5th day, a group of men attacked me, saying that I had trespassed on their territory. I managed to get away but they had kept my clothes, food, and horse. Today is my 7th day away from Lothlórien."  
  
Legolas was stunned. A young maiden had gone through all that trouble to get to Mirkwood and he was giving her a hard time!  
  
The two were silent for the rest of their trip back to Mirkwood. Legolas took his horse back to the stables and led the girl to his father's study. He knocked and when his father gave him permission to enter, he opened the door.  
  
King Thranduil was sitting at the desk, talking to Lord Lamberto again. The pair looked up to see the prince of Mirkwood with a disheveled she-elf. However, when King Thranduil recognized the girl he cried out, "Bethany! How good it is to see you again! You have been away much too long!"  
  
Beth smiled. "It is good to see you too, King Thranduil," she beamed as she saw Legolas' confused expression out of the corner of her eye.  
  
King Thranduil ran to her and swung her into a tight embrace. "My girl, how was your visit to Lórien? And why are you so dirty? Come, we must get you cleaned up before you see your mother and father again!" He led Beth outside of the room and saw Rhiannon heading toward them. "Ah! Rhiannon! Would you be so kind as to show Lady Bethany to her old room?"  
  
Rhiannon's face lit up when she saw her old friend. "Beth! You're back!" Beth almost burst out laughing when she saw Legolas' face twist up in even more confusion.  
  
Rhiannon swept Beth into a tight embrace too. "My dear friend, how have you been? Your mother and father miss you so much. You must meet them!" Rhiannon looked at Beth's muddy outfit. "But not in that! Come, I shall help you prepare to meet them!" Rhiannon took Beth's hand and the two ran down the hall towards Beth's old room.  
  
Legolas turned to his father. "Father, what is the meaning of this? How come all of you know who she is and I don't?" he asked, puzzled.  
  
King Thranduil only laughed. "My dear son, Lady Bethany had grown up outside of the palace in the villages with her parents, Lord Ashta and Lady Nala Startree." Legolas nodded when he recognized the names of the nobles. "Well, I met Ashta and his family when I was walking through the villages. I took a great liking to him and made him a lord when you were on the Quest of the Ring. His family moved into the palace. Rhiannon took a great liking to Lady Bethany so the two became great friends. However, a year before you came back, Bethany wanted to go to Lórien to visit her relatives there. So she went, and now, finally she came back."  
  
Legolas nodded. So that was the story behind this. Legolas told his father about how he met Bethany back in the forest, taking out the part about Beth "capturing" him. King Thranduil laughed when Legolas finished telling his tale. "My! How interesting first encounters can be! Come, we must tell the cooks to prepare a feast tonight and a ball in honor of the lady's return!"  
  
A/N: hehehe! I liked this part a lot, especially the scene in the forest! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! 


	6. Running and Dancing

A/N: Please read and review! Thank you!  
  
Rhiannon led Beth back to her old room. When Beth took a step into the room, she twirled around. "Oh, how wonderful it is to be back home!" she cried as she flopped on her bed.  
  
Rhiannon smiled as she replied, "Aye, and how wonderful it is to have you back, mellon." Rhiannon watched Beth's muddy outfit smearing mud on the bed covers. "Beth, get off the bed quickly or else you will be sleeping in mud this evening!" she cried out.  
  
Beth smiled sheepishly. "I have been sleeping in mud these past few days," she countered as she scrambled off the bed. "Oh, Rhia, no need to be all motherly towards me. You are my friend, not my mother."  
  
Rhiannon looked at her. "I am older than you by 650 years so it makes me very close to being your mother," she said sternly, though not able to hide a smile.  
  
Beth smiled back. "But you have the same attitude and 'carefreeness' like me, right?"  
  
Rhiannon grinned at her misuse of words. "Right, I have the same 'carefreeness' just like you. Now come, the sooner you change, the sooner you will be able to meet your mother and father again. I'm sure they are anxious to meet you."  
  
Beth stripped off the muddy garments and sunk into the warm bath prepared for her. She sighed. She laid there with her eyes closed as Rhiannon watched her impatiently. She had already gone to her room and prepared and came back, but still, Beth was not out of the tub. "Come on, Beth. Your parents are waiting!" she said exasperated.  
  
"I have a week of filth and grime to soak off and you are telling me to come out in 3 minutes?" she asked, her eyes still closed.  
  
"Come, please. Your family is waiting," Rhiannon pleaded.  
  
Finally Beth opened her eyes. "Oh, fine," she said and climbed out of the hot bath. Rhiannon held out a pale blue dress that complimented Beth's eyes nicely.  
  
Immediately, Beth yelped. "Oh, no way am I wearing that.that. thing!" she cried out in disgust.  
  
Rhiannon rolled her eyes. "Oh, Beth. It is only tonight. Then tomorrow, you may go back to your boyish ways."  
  
Beth hesitated then pulled on the dress. "See? You look positively radiant now that you don't have mud crusted all over your face," Rhiannon said, looking smug.  
  
Beth stared at the looking glass. 'Rhiannon does have a point,' she said, admiring the way the dress hugged her figure tightly.  
  
Rhiannon seated Beth at the vanity and started combing her hair. She placed a small blue hair clip in the front. "There, you're ready. Now come, let us see your parents once more." **************************************************************************** **************  
  
Legolas stood next to his father's throne. He wore a dark blue tunic and dark green leggings. He had a silver circlet on his head to represent royalty. Every noble in the castle was waiting in the halls for the appearance of the Lady Bethany. Her parents were standing on the other side of the king's throne, looking very anxious to see their daughter again.  
  
Finally the grand door opened. The first figure to step out was Rhiannon. He noted how gorgeous she looked in the maroon gown. He smiled at her when he noticed that Rhiannon was looking at him.  
  
Then, as Rhiannon swiftly to her place next to Lord and Lady Startree, another figure emerged from the shadows. Legolas' breath caught in his throat.  
  
The figure wore a pale blue dress and had a beautiful face. The girl broke into a smile when she spotted her parents, smiling at her. She immediately forgot about everyone else in the room and dashed into her parents' arms. "Ada! Nana!" she cried happily.  
  
King Thranduil grinned as he watched the father and mother embrace their only child with tears streaming down their faces. Finally, she broke away and he stood up. "Let us welcome back the Lady Bethany!" Everyone erupted in a huge applause as Beth stood happily with her family once again. **************************************************************************** ************** In the dining hall, Beth sat in between her parents. Her father sat on the right side of the king. Beth looked across from her to see Prince Legolas sitting there! She smiled at him. Legolas smiled back.  
  
Rhiannon sat next to Legolas and Elihor. During the dinner, Beth's father and mother chatted with the king. Beth and Rhiannon talked across the table while Elihor and Legolas watched.  
  
Finally dinner was over and all the guests poured into the dancing halls. Before Legolas could ask her to dance, Elihor swiftly took Rhiannon to the dance floor. Beth watched as she watched her best friend smile with glee as Elihor whisked her about.  
  
She sighed with content and went to sit in a chair next to the snack table at the back of the room. People seldom came to the snack table because they had just finished dinner. She enjoyed sitting on the sidelines watching everyone else dance so beautifully. She would have danced too if it was not for the long dress she wore.  
  
As soon as Legolas walked into the room, he was bombarded with young maidens who wanted to dance with the prince. She laughed as he watched him practically swim his way out of the crowd. She averted her gaze and looked at all the young male elves who were watching Legolas with envy.  
  
Just then, she saw the maidens chasing Legolas around the room. She watched as Legolas eyed the table next to her and ran as quick as he can toward her. She watched with amusement as Legolas dove under the table to get away from the maidens.  
  
The girls arrived a few moments later and looked around. They spotted Beth sitting all alone laughing hysterically. They pouted and approached her.  
  
"What are you laughing about?" Naleese snapped coldly.  
  
Beth wiped away her tears of mirth as she answered, "Why nothing! I was just watching you young maidens running around the room in these big heavy dresses and thought of how I would look running around like that! You ladies run a lot better in those dresses than I do!" she said.  
  
The ladies looked pleased. "Well, have you seen the prince, Lady Bethany?" Naleese asked in a nicer tone.  
  
"Of course!" Beth replied to Legolas' horror, who was listening to every word being said.  
  
The ladies squealed in delight. "Well, where did he go?" Naleese asked, eager to be the first to dance with the prince.  
  
"He headed towards the gardens. He told me that he wanted a breath of fresh air and went for a walk," she said calmly.  
  
The ladies dashed off without a farewell towards the gardens. As soon as they disappeared, Beth said, "You can come out now."  
  
Legolas stepped out of his hiding place with a long of relief on his face. "How can I ever repay you?" he asked the obviously amused maiden sitting before him.  
  
"Well, you brought me to this palace and that is quite thank you enough," she said, smiling brightly. "Now, um. what are you going to do when the maidens come back?" she asked.  
  
"I would make sure that they see someone else in my arms on the dance floor," he replied. "I have always done that."  
  
"Ah, well, I would hate to disappoint you but here they come now," she said with glee as she pointed to the maidens who looked ready to ravage anything in their paths.  
  
She watched with amusement as fear flickered across Legolas' face as he turned around. Upon seeing that she was right, Legolas did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed Beth by the wrist and dragged her to the dance floor.  
  
Beth was surprised at this sudden action and yelped in pain as Legolas held a strong grasp on her wrist. Legolas led her to the dance floor and let go of her wrist. Before she can escape however, Legolas fit his right hand in her left hand and put his other arm around her waist, pulling her close to him.  
  
Beth started to struggle and fight but she noticed the fury etched in the ladies' faces. She was amused and was curious to see what else would happen. So she played along and placed her hand on the prince's shoulder and allowed herself to be swept across the dance floor. King Thranduil and the Startrees watched with amusement.  
  
Legolas looked shocked at this action but when he looked down to see Beth looking at the fiery maidens, he understood. However, Legolas' eyes did not leave Beth's fair face nor did her eyes leave the maidens.  
  
Rhiannon and Elihor, who were dancing and watching the event take place, smiled as they watched the couple before them.  
  
Finally the music stopped and the couples curtsied and bowed to each other. Beth realized that she had just danced with the prince turned a bit pinkish. She dashed away from the prince towards Rhiannon who was next to the snack table waiting for her.  
  
When Rhiannon saw Beth's desperate look on her face, she started to laugh. "Oh, Beth! I thought you said you would never dance in a dress so long as you lived! My! You should have seen the look on your face!" She gasped between laughs.  
  
Beth glared at her and said, "He dragged me there against my wishes!"  
  
Rhiannon said, "Yes, but you could have refused like you have always done!" She raised an eyebrow. "I believe the great Beth is going soft!"  
  
Beth scowled and argued, "I am not going soft. I just felt sorry for the little princey and decided to do him a favor. After all, without him, I wouldn't be here right now!"  
  
Rhiannon nodded, "Whatever you say."  
  
Just then, Elihor approached them. "Would you excuse us, Lady Bethany. I would like to speak to Rhiannon privately," he said as he bowed.  
  
Beth nodded her consent as Rhiannon took Elihor's arm. Elihor led Rhiannon out of the room towards the gardens.  
  
As the couple walked away, Beth took her normal spot. Usually, the elves did not ask her for a dance, knowing her temper. But after her little dance with the prince, hoards of elves approached her for a dance. She squealed in horror and ran towards the gardens. **************************************************************************** ************** Elihor took Rhiannon into the middle of the gardens. "We need to talk," he said seriously, stopping to face Rhiannon.  
  
Rhiannon nodded solemnly, the laughter that was there moments ago were gone from her eyes. "Yes, we do," she whispered softly.  
  
Elihor took a deep breath and started. "I am truly sorry about what happened earlier today. I should not have pushed you towards Legolas."  
  
Rhiannon looked deeply into his eyes. "No, it is I who is sorry. I should not have yelled at you and make you feel uncomfortable."  
  
Elihor breathed a sigh of relief. "Then, I forgive you and you shall forgive me."  
  
Rhiannon smiled. "It's a deal."  
  
Elihor grinned as he took Rhiannon's arm and led her back to the halls. **************************************************************************** ************** Beth ran as fast as she could. She tripped over her dress several times but she got up again without any trouble. When she was far, FAR away from the halls and deep into the gardens, she stopped running to catch her breath.  
  
She collapsed on a stone bench and panted heavily. Then she heard a voice calling her name and stiffened. She had absolutely no more energy to run and waited for the owner of the voice to emerge.  
  
To her surprise, she found Legolas running towards her. "Prince Legolas! What are you doing here?"  
  
Legolas gasped for breath then straightened again. "I am also dodging 'admirers' and decided to join you. I did not want you wandering around in the dark alone."  
  
Beth laughed. Many people believed the stereotypes noble ladies set. "My prince, I am far from the helpless, defenseless lady!"  
  
Legolas muttered, "Yes so you had shown in the forest earlier today."  
  
"I am sorry for my behavior I set earlier today. I did not know you were a royal from Mirkwood," she laughed. "Believe me, I do not normally attack friends that way."  
  
"It is quite all right." A silence filled the air before Legolas asked again, "Lady Bethany, can you please not mention the events that happened earlier today to my friends. I doubt they would every forgive me for being taken advantaged by a lady."  
  
"Taken advantaged? I did not take advantage over you! You took advantage over me!" Beth yelled as she stood up angrily.  
  
"No, as I clearly remember, you slapped me across the face when I approached you," he said, feeling anger rising.  
  
"Well, I had no idea you were so close to me. If a stranger approached you in a forest full of spiders and orcs, you would slap them also," she screamed.  
  
"So you admit to slapping me on purpose?" he yelled back.  
  
"No! That was an accident!"  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes. "I don't have to put up with this," he muttered, walking away.  
  
Beth, not satisfied with the outcome of this argument, screeched, "Come back here! I am not finished with you!"  
  
Legolas turned back around. "I am, however, finished with you," and started back towards the palace.  
  
Beth watched his retreating form. "Argh!" she yelled at the diamond studded sky. "Why do men have to be so arrogant?" and stomped her way back to her room. **************************************************************************** ************** Rhiannon watched as Legolas returned with a scowl on his face. However, Beth was not with him. 'Where is she?' she thought.  
  
She started walking towards Legolas. Legolas smiled when he saw Rhiannon approach. However, she did not return the smile. "Where is Beth?" she asked.  
  
Legolas frowned at this greeting. "Oh, I left her in the gardens when she started losing her temper. Honestly, does she always act that way?" he muttered.  
  
She sighed. She turned around and headed for Beth's room. Legolas watched Rhiannon walk away with a tired look in his eyes. Legolas was about to follow her but saw the group of maidens quickly approaching him and started to make his way through the crowds towards Elihor. **************************************************************************** ************** Rhiannon knocked on Beth's door softly. "Beth, are you there?"  
  
"Yes, I am here, Rhiannon. You may enter," a soft voice called from the other side of the door.  
  
Rhiannon entered the room and saw Beth sitting on her bed. "Mellon, why are you sitting here all by yourself and not enjoying your welcome-home party?"  
  
Beth sighed. "When you spoke of a prince who was nice to everyone, I could not wait to come back. But now, that stupid airhead titled prince is a disappointment. What do you see in him?" she cried out in distress.  
  
Rhiannon smiled. "Yes, I know. When I first met him, I thought he was an arrogant airhead too. But once you get to know him, he really isn't that bad," Rhiannon explained.  
  
Beth smiled back. "Yes, I should give him time, shouldn't I? I just arrived today so I can't be so quick to judge someone."  
  
Rhiannon sighed, glad that her friend understood.  
  
Beth looked up slyly. "So, what did you and Elihor talk about in the gardens?"  
  
Rhiannon stiffened. "Nothing. Nothing at all," she said quickly.  
  
Beth rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, Rhia. It is so obvious you like him. Does he like you back?"  
  
Rhiannon smiled. "Is it that obvious?" she asked sheepishly. Beth nodded her head vigorously.  
  
"It is about as obvious as the fact that I hate men!"  
  
Rhiannon laughed. "Oh, I love him so much! I wish I had the courage to tell him how I feel!" she sighed, mournfully.  
  
Beth said mischievously, "Maybe I can hook you up?"  
  
Rhiannon looked at her in shock. "Oh, Beth. You must promise me not to utter a word about this to anyone, especially Eli!"  
  
Beth laughed. "Do not worry, mellon. I promise that as long as I am alive, I shall not utter a word about this to anyone."  
  
The two girls spent the rest of the night in Beth's room chatting happily, all troubles forgotten.  
  
A/N: So what do you think? I really REALLY want more reviews! 


	7. Lies and Pies

A/N: It's time for a long Author's note! Thank yous to everyone that reviewed! Losing Grip: Thank you for your enthusiasm and great review! However, compared to others in my school, I'm not THAT great of a writer. I'm better at poems when I get the inspirations.  
  
Guest: Thank you for your thoughts and opinions. However, I have already planned out the whole story. I don't want to let anything slip so I won't say anymore about the plot: only that it is interesting!  
  
Bethii: Thank you for your reviews! I like the story too, since my name is Beth!  
  
Nightshadow: I am not sure if your comment is a compliment or an insult. Do you mean it as in "Finish it because it is good" or "Finish it quickly because it sucks"? But it doesn't matter because I'm going to finish it anyway!  
  
Azn Buddy: Thank you for your comment! I know that this kind of story is a combination of different plots but hey! It works out just fine!  
  
Chatelaine: Thank you for reviewing and reading this story and my other story "Ally"! You are great! Thank you for your interesting reviews on both stories!  
  
Lotrmatrixstarwarsfan: Thank you for your review! I love reviews that threaten me if I don't update soon! Hehehe!  
  
Aga_xris: Thank you for your comment! It's nice to see that my story actually creates tension! My teacher says that is what makes a good story!  
  
NaturesPrincess: Thank you for your review! A simple comment can make any one happy!  
  
Rubberbandman: Thank you for your remark! Thank you for the optimism!  
  
Begoniaa: Thank you for your review! Yes, I know that Rhiannon was in another story: that's where I got her name from! I don't own her. I only own Bethany, Elihor, and Kaylyn.  
  
Keep the reviews coming!  
  
The next day, Beth walked to the archery fields where Rhiannon had told her to go. To her surprise, she had a bit of difficulty finding the fields. 'After spending only 30 years away from the palace and I'm already losing my way around here,' she thought angrily.  
  
To her relief, she saw Kaylyn scampering down the hall. "Kaylyn!" she cried out.  
  
  
  
Kaylyn turned around and saw the young elf. "My dear! You are back! The mistress told me you were here but I had no chance to see you!" she cried in joy as she ran to Beth and took her into her arms in a tight embrace.  
  
"Kaylyn! It is so good to see you again! I wish I had more time to speak but Rhia wants me to meet her at the archery fields," Beth said, pulling out of the embrace. "But I forgot where they were," she added sheepishly.  
  
Kaylyn laughed delightfully. "My, my! It is wonderful to have you back! I honestly thought that this palace would fall into those boring times again. The mistress did not think you would come back and for a few months, she locked herself in her room and would not come out. Then, the prince came back and she was her usual self again. However, she would cry over you once in a while," Kaylyn said.  
  
"Oh. That stupid airhead prince actually was her friend? That is a bit hard to believe, my dear Kaylyn," Beth frowned a bit.  
  
"Lady Bethany, you must get to know him a bit better before you judge him," Kaylyn said sympathetically. "He is a very nice person."  
  
"Yes, I know. Rhiannon told me that last night."  
  
"Yes, well, I shall lead you to the archery fields. Follow me and tell me everything that happened in Lórien," Kaylyn said. **************************************************************************** ************* Rhiannon aimed her arrow at the target. "Honestly, Rhiannon, I don't know how you never told me about her!" Legolas exclaimed, breaking Rhiannon's concentration.  
  
"Legolas, I do not have to tell you everything about my life, do I?" she asked frustrated.  
  
"No, but I would like to know what you did when I was on the Quest. You told me you did nothing interesting, but I just knew you were hiding something. I just did not want to push you about it. Now, tell me, Rhiannon, how did you meet her?" Legolas asked exasperated.  
  
Rhiannon let the arrow go. It hit the outer red rings. Rhiannon groaned.  
  
"See what you made me do? You made me miss the center. That was the worst shot I've ever done!" she yelled in frustration. She sighed. "I met her a year after you left for the Quest. She and I became very quick friends. We were interested in the mostly same things. She left for Lórien a year before you came back. She told me that she might not be coming back. So, heartbroken, I never spoke of her, for it just brought me tears," she said mournfully.  
  
Legolas felt sorry for Rhiannon. He never wanted his love to feel sad. "So why are you still friends with her if she broke your heart?" he asked, angry at Beth.  
  
Rhiannon sighed. "First of all, it is none of your business, Legolas Greenleaf. Secondly, she is my friend. She did not do it on purpose. We have different paths in life and we must take the one that suits us best," she said, glaring at Legolas.  
  
Though that answer did not satisfy Legolas, he kept his tongue, knowing Rhiannon's fury when people meddled in other's business.  
  
"You know, Legolas, she's right," a voice said from behind.  
  
Rhiannon smiled at the figure. Legolas twirled around. "Oh, hello Eli," he said, still a bit angry that Elihor had danced with her for a long time the night before.  
  
"Good morning, Legolas." He turned to Rhiannon. "Good morning, Rhiannon." He looked back at Legolas. "We should talk in private."  
  
Legolas nodded and followed Elihor away from the archery ranges. "I'm sorry but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Legolas, you must not be so quick to judge her. I was here in Mirkwood when Rhiannon first met Bethany. Do not forget that you also broke Rhiannon's heart when you left her for the Quest."  
  
Legolas grimaced, knowing he was right.  
  
"Anyway, Rhiannon was so happy with Bethany. I had never seen her laugh like that before except with us, of course. Bethany had always been kind to her and she, her," Elihor continued.  
  
"So, you are implying that I should be more open to her?" Legolas asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
Elihor nodded. "If you love Rhiannon," he said, glancing at Legolas.  
  
Legolas immediately stiffened at this comment. He felt his anger boil in him again. "Tell me, why did you dance with Rhiannon so much last night?" he asked, coolly.  
  
Elihor knew this topic would come up. He drew a deep breath. "I felt that she would have felt more comfortable dancing with me first. Then, when she was ready, she would look to you for a dance, as she always did," Elihor lied. He felt awful. Never had he had to lie to the prince before. They had always been best friends and now, because of their love for the same woman, they might be torn apart.  
  
Legolas nodded. This made sense to him, but it still made him uneasy to see his friend dance with his love.  
  
Elihor sighed quietly when he saw that Legolas did not object to that false explanation.  
  
Suddenly Legolas said, "Then why didn't she dance with me last night?"  
  
Elihor stiffened. 'Oh, dear. How will I explain that one?' he thought. "Um. she saw you dancing with Bethany and thought that you had an infatuation with her. So she stayed away from you to drive you towards Bethany," he quickly said. It seemed reasonable to him.  
  
Apparently, it seemed reasonable to Legolas also, for he remained silent in thought. 'How can she think that I would love her?' Legolas thought. 'Doesn't she already know that I love her and not Bethany?'  
  
Elihor wanted to go back to the archery ranges to get away from Legolas' curious questions. "Let us go back and see how the Lady Rhiannon is fairing," he suggested casually, trying to hide his anxiousness.  
  
Legolas nodded and turned to walk towards the archery ranges. **************************************************************************** ************* "Rhiannon! Good morning!" Bethany cried as she approached the archery fields.  
  
Rhiannon let her arrow fly in surprise. She twirled around to see who disturbed and saw the young elf running towards her. She immediately forgot about the arrow and cried out, "Good morning Beth! You are late."  
  
"I am sorry Rhia. I got a little lost. Thankfully, I met Kaylyn and she walked me over. She stopped at the corner and did not walk any further," Beth explained. She spotted Rhiannon's bow and arrows. "Are you trying to resume my archery lessons?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
Rhiannon smiled slyly. "You need the practice. All elves can shoot a bow and arrow. You can't tell which direction the bow should be pointing!"  
  
Beth pouted. "At least I'm good at the knives and swords!" she said defensively. She changed the subject. "So have you seen you-know-who yet this morning?" she asked.  
  
Rhiannon's smile disappeared. "Yes I have though it was very brief. Legolas and him walked that direction." She pointed to the direction the pair had gone.  
  
Beth nodded. "I think he likes you back," she said simply.  
  
Rhiannon frowned, though her heart soared at these words. "How would you know?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, by the way he hurried to you to ask for a dance like he was afraid someone else might ask," she explained.  
  
"Oh," was all Rhiannon could say. Rhiannon changed the subject. "So have you practice the bow at all in Lórien?"  
  
Beth nodded. "Yes, Haldir tried to teach me but when I became incompetent, he gave up. He did not have the same patience as you had," she said.  
  
Rhiannon laughed. "Sometimes I felt like wringing your neck! You were so hard to teach. When I adjusted your hands, you would just go back to the same wrong position it was before!"  
  
Beth pouted slightly. "Well, I am a very slow learner," she said.  
  
Rhiannon sighed. "Here, take this bow." She handed Beth a spare bow.  
  
Beth took it. "Now, show me how you hold the bow," Rhiannon ordered.  
  
Beth sighed. She put her hands in the position she thought was right. Rhiannon shook her head. "Here, let me help you," she said and adjusted Beth's hands to the right position.  
  
"Oh."  
  
And so the lesson began. Beth's words were true. She was a slow learner. Rhiannon was already getting frustrated but she knew that she should try to keep it to herself.  
  
"No, no! For the last time, the arrow is to go between your middle finger and index finger!" Rhiannon said, trying to suppress her anger.  
  
Beth sighed. "Oh, I'll never get this right!" she screamed in frustration.  
  
Someone chuckled from behind. "So is this your student, Rhiannon?" someone asked.  
  
The two girls whirled around and came face to face with Elihor and Legolas who had returned from their walk. Elihor was smiling kindly at Bethany while Legolas smirked.  
  
"Yes, she is. And she is doing fine, Legolas," Rhiannon said in her friend's defense.  
  
"I thought you said she was good at weaponry. How come she can not hold an arrow properly?" he asked, cocking his head to one side.  
  
"For your information, I can wield a sword, knife, or dagger better than you can dream of!" Beth screamed at him. "I just have a bit of trouble with the bow and arrow," she added, more calmly.  
  
"Ah, yes, I see. A little trouble," Legolas said.  
  
Rhiannon, knowing that Beth was about to burst, cut in quickly. "Let us go on and practice, Beth." As Beth turned her back, Rhiannon shot Legolas a warning glance.  
  
Suddenly Beth stopped. "You know what? I think this session is over. I would be very happy if the prince here would refresh my mind and show me around the grounds," she said sweetly at Legolas.  
  
All of them eyed Beth suspiciously. Beth could tell it wasn't working. "Please?" she asked pouting and batting her eyelashes. Sure, that made her sick but what else could she do?  
  
Legolas eyed her suspiciously. "Sure, it would be my pleasure," he said, bowing mockingly.  
  
Beth immediately bounded to Legolas' side and hooked her arm with his. As they left, Beth shot a glance at Rhiannon then Elihor. Suddenly, Rhiannon got it. Rhiannon nodded and Beth turned her eyes away. Legolas glanced at Elihor, trying to tell him to stay away from Rhiannon but Elihor wasn't looking at him.  
  
As soon as Beth and Legolas turned the corner, she immediately pulled away from him. "I thought you wanted me to show you around the palace," Legolas said.  
  
"No, I just wanted you to get away from the archery ranges," she said without thinking.  
  
"Why?" Legolas said, halting.  
  
"Um. did I say that I wanted you to get away from the archery ranges?" she asked nervously. Legolas nodded slowly. "Oh, I meant that I wanted you to come with me and taste something that I baked the other day!" she said hastily.  
  
Legolas knew that she was lying but was nevertheless curious when the elf said that she could bake. "Really? You can bake?" he asked, amazed.  
  
Beth nodded quickly. My mother taught me how when we lived in the Mirkwood villages. Here, come," she took Legolas' hand and dragged him to the kitchen. On the way, she explained to him, "My mother used to make the most delicious apple pies. Kaylyn, Rhiannon, and I used to go to this apple grove and collect the sweetest apples ever. Kaylyn told me that she and Rhiannon sometimes go there to collect some. She collected some the other day and have them stored in the kitchen. So I will be able to make a pie!"  
  
Legolas nodded. He always had a thing for sweets. He was anxious to taste the apple pie.  
  
Once they got to the kitchen, Beth explained to the servants there that they were working on something. So the servants left them a small corner and fire and did not disturb them.  
  
Beth immediately set to work. She prepared everything. Finally, the pie was ready to be heated. So the couple just sat there talking to each other, waiting for the pie to be ready. They got to know each other real well.  
  
When the pie was almost finished, the question that had been eating at Legolas' mind finally came out. As Beth was checking on the pie, Legolas was eating an apple. "So tell me, Beth, why did you drag me away from the archery fields?"  
  
Beth stiffened but continued her work. "Why, whatever do you mean?" she asked, trying to suppress her frustration.  
  
"I think you know what I mean. It seems as if you are trying to keep me away from Rhiannon." He paused then added slyly. "Or keeping me with you."  
  
Beth jumped up at the last comment. 'Do not let your anger out,' she thought to herself. She picked up the pie and set it on the table to cool. "Why would I want to keep you with me?" she asked coolly, avoiding eye contact.  
  
"You tell me," Legolas asked, the same sly smile still pasted on his face.  
  
"I do not wish to be with you, Legolas. Why would I want that?" she said, emphasizing the last word.  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes. "Obviously, you are just like every other maiden. You can not keep yourself from me because one; I'm handsome, and two; I am the heir to the throne. Tell me, is that not right?"  
  
Beth burst. "What? You are a self-centered pig to think that! I can't believe you! I honestly do not see what Rhiannon sees in you! Do you think I enjoy spending time with you? I'm just trying to keep you away from Rhiannon!" Beth clamped her hand over her mouth. 'Oops,' she thought to herself.  
  
Legolas looked at her, amazed. "Why would you want to keep me from Rhiannon?" he asked.  
  
'Oh, well. Might as well, since the secret is out,' she thought to herself. She sighed. "Rhiannon likes you as a friend. She also told me about your little 'relationship' with her and your proposal. But she doesn't love you. Can't you see it in her eyes? She will never love you! Let her be," she said with a wave of her hand.  
  
Legolas was angry. He was more than angry. "Why don't you stay out of our business? How do you know what Rhiannon feels? You have never felt real love so you have no idea how I feel!" he spat.  
  
Beth looked grim. "Oh, is that so? I do not know what real love is? Well then, I hope you enjoy this pie, my prince." With that, she picked up the pie and pushed it into his face and smeared it all over. "Goodbye!" and stomped off.  
  
A/N: I love this part too! Review please! 


	8. Faces and Hushed Voices

A/N: Well, I did not get many reviews yet but I hope that they will keep coming!  
  
Legolas was stunned. Never had anyone dared to stick anything into his face! He jumped up and ran toward the archery fields. He saw Rhiannon and Elihor chatting merrily. He ran up to them and shouted, "Where is Beth?"  
  
Rhiannon and Elihor jumped back and looked at him in surprise. Rhiannon quickly covered her mouth to hide her laughter. Elihor looked at Legolas with a What-did-you-do? look. Rhiannon quickly answered, "I do not know where she is. She hasn't come by yet."  
  
Legolas growled then ran to his room. On the way, he bumped into Naleese, making them both fly onto the ground. Unfortunately, some of the pie on Legolas' face landed on Naleese's dress. "Ugh, you imbecile! Watch where you are going! You ruined my best dress!" She stood up then realized who she was talking to. "Prince Legolas! I am sorry! I thought you were someone else! Please forgive me!" she said before starting flutter her eyelashes.  
  
Legolas was not in the mood for her so he quickly brushed her aside and hurried to his room. Naleese, angry that she did not receive the attention she wanted, grunted in disgust.  
  
As soon as Legolas was in his room, he cleaned himself up. As he sat in the bathtub, he replayed his conversation with Beth in his head. 'What does she mean Rhiannon doesn't love me?' he thought. One side of his head said, 'Let her be. She just wants to be friends, nothing more.' The other side said, 'Do you not remember what Eli said? Go after her. Woe her!'  
  
Legolas sighed and sank deeper into the water. Then another thought came to his head. 'Why did Beth get so angry when I said, "You have never felt real love"?' **************************************************************************** ************** As soon as Legolas left the archery ranges, Rhiannon quickly bid farewell to Elihor and ran toward Beth's room. On the way, she knocked into Naleese.  
  
"Hey watch it! What is it with everyone running around today?" she said, angrily.  
  
"I am sorry, Naleese. I did not see you. I must leave now. Good day," she said hurriedly.  
  
Naleese grumbled as she watched Rhiannon's retreating form.  
  
Rhiannon burst into Beth's room without knocking. "Beth, what did you do to Legolas?" she panted between gasps.  
  
Beth looked up from the book she was casually reading at the time. "Why, what do you mean by that?" she asked coolly.  
  
Rhiannon frowned. "You know very well what I mean. Why did Legolas have pie all over his face and why was he anxious to find you?" she said.  
  
Beth sighed. "Oh, that. Legolas said that I had no idea what true love was. How can he assume that? He doesn't even know me!" she yelled bitterly, remembering every word in that conversation in the kitchen.  
  
Rhiannon sighed. "Oh, Eru! What did you say to him before that? Why would he say that? I know him well, and I know he will not just come right out with that!"  
  
Beth bowed her head then looked up. "I kind of told him that you did not love him and to leave you alone," she answered meekly.  
  
Rhiannon groaned. 'This is just what I need,' she thought. "Beth you must keep your tongue still!" She looked at Beth who looked ashamed. "Beth, I must punish you. You know that, right?"  
  
Beth looked up. "What? Why should you punish me? I am not your child!" she said in astonishment.  
  
"Yes, well it is my business. Okay, you must go to Legolas and apologize. I believe he is in his room right now," Rhiannon proposed.  
  
Beth groaned. "Do I have to?" Beth asked.  
  
"Yes, you do. You owe me," Rhiannon folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"All right. But what do you what me to say? 'Hey, Legolas! I'm sorry that I said Rhiannon does not love you even though it is the truth!'?"  
  
Rhiannon shook her head. "No, leave that part out. Just say, 'Legolas, I am sorry that I threw the pie into your face. You did not deserve that no matter what you did.'"  
  
Beth sighed. "All right. I'll go after lunch," she said, hopeful that Rhiannon might forget about it after lunch.  
  
Rhiannon shook her head again. "No, you go now," she said sternly.  
  
Beth nodded her head in agreement and started out the door. "Just a minute," Rhiannon said. Beth turned around. "I will walk you to his door and make sure that you go in," Rhiannon said.  
  
Beth sighed. It seems like Rhiannon knew exactly what she had in mind. The two walked through the halls silently. Finally they reached the oaken door to the prince's room.  
  
Rhiannon turned to Beth and said, "All right. Remember what to say?" Beth nodded. "Then, in you go!" and opened the door to push Beth inside.  
  
Beth opened her mouth to protest but turned around to face the oaken door again. She sighed then turned back around to look at the prince's room. 'It's beautiful,' she breathed as she looked around the well-furnished bedroom.  
  
She looked at the huge bed. 'Looks like it can sleep two people!' she thought to herself. 'It's supposed to fit two people!' she snapped at herself.  
  
She shook her head then stood on the balcony. The view was breathtaking. She saw the small villages and the little children elves playing their games. She looked at the beautiful forest and the beautiful flowers. She sighed. 'I could sit here all day,' she thought dreamily.  
  
Then, the prince's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Elysia?" he called from somewhere. She went back into the room, trying to find the source of the voice. "Elysia?" it called again. She heard a sigh and a splash of water. Then the door at her right opened.  
  
There stood the Prince dripping wet with nothing but a towel wrapped around his torso. Beth's hands quickly flew to her eyes. "I'm sorry!" was all she could say.  
  
The prince eyed her angrily and asked, "What are you doing here in my room without knocking?"  
  
Beth, still hiding her eyes behind her hands, answered, "I was pushed in here. I have come to apologize."  
  
The prince stared at her haughtily. "And you say that you do not like me?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
Beth's hands dropped in surprise. Her mouth dropped open into an 'O'. "What are you talking about? I merely come here to apologize and you accuse me of wanting to catch you naked, is that what you mean?"  
  
The prince rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he said.  
  
He went to the drawers then turned back to Beth. "I suggest you turn around so I can change in private."  
  
Beth obliged without question. While her back was turned to him, he took off the towel and started dressing. Beth broke the silence and said, "I am very sorry for throwing that pie in your face. I know that you did not deserve it no matter how much you infuriated me. It is my fault. I hope you can accept my humble apology," she recited.  
  
The prince finished dressing and said, "You can turn around now." Beth turned around.  
  
The prince said, "It seems as if you are reciting it. You had no feeling in your voice as you said it."  
  
Beth glared at him. "So what if I am?"  
  
"I just think that 'humble' means sincerest. And you did not sound sincere to me."  
  
Beth was becoming anxious now. She wanted Rhiannon to forgive her so she had to make Legolas accept her 'apology'. She quickly walked up to Legolas and whispered in his ear so Rhiannon, who was probably at the door listening, would not hear. "Listen, princey. You must accept my apology. I will do anything. Just say 'Apology accepted' please!"  
  
Legolas turned around so that his lips were just a few inches apart from Beth's. A plan formed in his mind. "All right, I will accept. If you promise me this: You will let me escort you to the next 5 balls," he whispered.  
  
Beth's eyes grew wide and stepped back. "What are you insane? I will not promise that!" she whispered defiantly as she crossed her arms across her chest.  
  
"Fine, then I don't accept your apology," Legolas said coolly as he repeated her actions.  
  
Beth sighed. "All right, I promise. Please, just say it!"  
  
"I accept your apology," he said a bit too loud.  
  
Beth sighed in relief. Without thinking she went up to him and put her arms around his neck. "You are my savior!" she cried then pecked his cheek lightly. Then, she scrambled out of the room.  
  
Legolas shook his head. He heard hushed voices on the other side of his door and recognized one of them to be Rhiannon's. Legolas smiled as he thought of Rhiannon. But, mysteriously, another face floated into his mind. Beth's. Legolas shook himself as he prepared to go down for lunch.  
  
A/N: Well, that's it for now. Yes, I know it is short. I'm sorry. I'll try to make up for it! 


	9. There was him and there was her

A/N: I know that I did not update for a while because it was Homecoming Friday. Guess what? I won Homecoming Queen! YAY! Okay, I am not sure if I should start another story just yet. I should wait until I'm at least half way through one of my stories. I have my plot written, my rough draft ready, but I am not sure if I should start typing it. Well, if you have any opinions, email me or review!  
  
'Why the hell did I do that?' Beth thought as she ran out of the prince's room.  
  
"Beth!" Rhiannon whispered as she saw Beth run out. She ran up to Beth and whispered, "So how did it go?"  
  
Beth sighed then faked a smile. "It went just fine. He accepted with no question."  
  
Rhiannon breathed a sigh of relief. "Whew! Thank goodness! I half expected him to run after you with a dagger!"  
  
Beth laughed then covered her mouth quickly. "Let's get away from here," she said as she gestured to the prince's door. "He's probably listening to us right now," she said in a hushed tone.  
  
Rhiannon nodded and followed Beth to her room.  
  
Once inside, Beth flopped on the bed. Rhiannon raised an eyebrow. "So, how did he accept your apology so easily? The Legolas I know would have beaten you to a pulp! He did not even scold you for breaking into his room!" she said suspiciously.  
  
Beth searched her head for answers. "I... I kind of threatened to do... something to him," she came up with lamely.  
  
Rhiannon shook her head. "I think you are lying, since you do not speak with your confident tone. But I am tired and I have no energy to scold you," she said as she flopped on the bed next to Beth. She closed her eyes in the imitation of the mortal way of sleep.  
  
Beth laughed. "Rhia, dear, Elves do not close their eyes when they sleep!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I know, but it is fun to imitate their ways," she said, still closing her eyes.  
  
After a pause, Beth asked, "Rhiannon, what did you talk about with Eli today?"  
  
Rhiannon's eyes immediately snapped open. She sat up then smiled sheepishly at Beth. "Well, we talked about many things. Then, Elihor asked if he can escort me to the ball this evening. Of course, I agreed. Then, we started talking about Legolas and you. He thought that you two would make the strangest couple in the entire forest. I, of course agreed. But Eli said that Legolas may be having some feelings, hidden feelings, for you. He told me that Legolas might even ask to escort you to the ball. Isn't that the funniest thing you ever heard?" Rhiannon babbled.  
  
Beth laughed nervously. "Me? With Legolas? You're right. Eli is insane," she said, trying to hide her uneasiness.  
  
Rhiannon sighed. "Yes, Eli is insane. But that's what I love about him. He's so fun and caring at the same time. You know what I mean?" she asked.  
  
Beth shook her head. "I'm afraid I will never learn true love. Not after what happened," she added softly, drooping her head as she remembered.  
  
Rhiannon hugged Beth. "Do not let your mind stray to that! It was his loss, and you should not feel sad for him. Some day, he will regret his actions towards you and will come crawling back. But by then, you would be married to a handsome elf who would love you for who you are!" declared Rhiannon.  
  
Beth hugged Rhia back. "Oh, it is so good to have a friend like you!" she exclaimed.  
  
Rhiannon laughed. "Isn't it?"  
  
They let go of each other and returned to the topic on the ball. "So, who are you going with?" Rhiannon asked Beth.  
  
"Oh, um... no one asked yet," she said casually.  
  
Rhiannon shook her head. "How can any one miss your beauty?" she asked puzzled.  
  
Beth lamely shrugged her shoulders. "I do not feel like attending the ball tonight anyway," she said truthfully.  
  
Rhiannon sighed. "No, you must attend tonight's ball. And if you do not find a partner to go to the ball with, then I shall find a partner for you. Now come, let us go eat lunch." **************************************************************************** ************** That night, Beth studied the closet intently. "Which hideous dress should I wear tonight?" she asked out loud.  
  
There was a knock on the door. 'Oh, I hope it isn't Legolas. I'm still wearing my tunic and leggings,' she thought hopefully.  
  
She answered the door and there stood none other than the prince. He looked at her with raised eyebrows. "You are not changed yet," he stated.  
  
Beth rolled her eyes. "Well, now that you've stated the obvious," she said.  
  
Legolas furrowed his eyebrows. "You should be ready by now. The ball is almost going to start. You can not back out of your promise," he said, his voice almost pleadingly.  
  
Beth stared at him suspiciously. "Why the sudden interest with going to the ball with me?"  
  
Legolas found that a bit hard to answer. "Well, that's for me to know and you to wonder," he answered defiantly.  
  
Beth rolled her eyes again. "Whatever. Just come by a bit later and I promise I'll be ready," she said with a wave of her hand and closed the door.  
  
Legolas sighed and shook his head. He turned around and left.  
  
On the other side of the door, Beth cursed Legolas silently. 'Why did he have to go to the ball with me?' she thought silently to herself.  
  
She returned to the wardrobe and continued her job. Then, there was another knock on the door. She sighed. 'If it's Legolas again, I'll bash his stupid skull,' she thought angrily.  
  
She opened the door and saw Kaylyn standing there. Kaylyn's smile faded when she saw that Beth was not even dressed yet. "My dear! What is taking you so long to get dressed? Rhiannon has already finished and wanted me to check up on you. Surely, one of those dresses is fit to dress the lady!" she exclaimed.  
  
Beth smiled when she saw that it wasn't Legolas. "Kaylyn! I'm so glad you are here. I cannot pick a dress. They are all to hideous," she shuddered at the thought of wearing one of the dresses.  
  
Kaylyn smiled then led Beth into the room. "Here, I'll help you." Kaylyn shuffled through the various dresses hanging in the wardrobe. Finally she spotted one. "Here's one!" she proclaimed as she revealed a turquoise dress. "It'll bring out your eyes," she commented as she held it up for Beth to examine.  
  
Beth wrinkled her nose and said, "Kaylyn, that dress is too revealing!"  
  
Indeed the dress was. The entire back of the strapless dress was shown. There was a big pink flower on the right side of the dress to hide a bit of her right shoulder.  
  
Kaylyn examined the dress then shook her head. "Nonsense! The dress is just fine. Besides, I just saw Legolas leave your room. I suppose he is your partner for tonight?" she asked, her eyes glittering with amusement.  
  
Beth sighed. "Aye, he is. I don't really want to go down with him. I'm sure Naleese is angry enough already. I do not want her to pick on me too."  
  
Kaylyn smiled. "Ro maa quell He is handsome" Kaylyn said.  
  
Beth sighed again. "Yes, he is. But I have seen many a handsome elf. And you know what happened when I decided to love him," she grimaced at the memory.  
  
Kaylyn looked at Beth mournfully. "Aye, I remember. But do not let that get to you. You must dance merrily tonight!" she said, trying to get Beth to be happy.  
  
Beth smiled at her friend. "Diola lle, Kaylyn Thank you, Kaylyn," she said warmly.  
  
Kaylyn drew Beth in a tight embrace. "Lle creoso, mellon You are welcome, my friend," she whispered. She drew away. "Now, let us get you prepared, shall we?"  
  
And the pair set to work. **************************************************************************** ************** Legolas ran desperately to Beth's room. 'She better be ready this time,' he thought bitterly. He had to put up with Naleese's whining about how he did not ask her to the ball for the last half hour.  
  
When he reached her door, he knocked on the door. "Beth? Open this door now!" he said, trying to be stern but it came out pleadingly.  
  
"All right, all right! No need to shout!" a voice grumbled from behind. The door creaked open.  
  
Legolas' mouth dropped open. There standing in front of him was Beth, dressed in a strapless sea-green dress with her hair curled put into a neat bundle on top of her head. Her lips were full and red. Her cheeks had a slight tinge of pink to them.  
  
Beth glared at Legolas. "What are you staring at?" she spat angrily. Kaylyn had left a few moments ago to her protests that her face looked to much like one of the ladies'.  
  
"Lle naa vanima You are beautiful," he breathed without even thinking.  
  
Beth blushed furiously for the first time in many years. 'Do not let him make you feel this way,' her mind screamed. She shook her head.  
  
Legolas realized what he had said and blushed slightly too. "I am sorry. I did not mean it. I mean... I meant it but..." he trailed off realizing that he was babbling too much.  
  
Beth couldn't help but laugh. "Lle nae eina, Legolas You are funny!" she exclaimed through gasps.  
  
Finally when she had calmed down, Legolas asked, "Lle desiel? Are you read?" with a small grin.  
  
Beth nodded and let Legolas take her arm. 'I hope my plan works,' Legolas thought anxiously.  
  
Beth and Legolas headed to the dining halls when everyone was already ready and waiting for the prince and his partner to arrive. Beth's parents were not worried about their daughter, for they knew that she seldom came to balls.  
  
However, when the couple walked through the door, everyone held in a gasp. There stood the Prince of Mirkwood arm in arm with a beautiful stranger. Then they recognized her to be Beth. Beth's parents could not believe their eyes. Not only had their daughter come down to join the ball, she had come down with a person they thought she hated!  
  
King Thranduil broke the awed silence and proclaimed, "Ah! Now that they are here, let the food be served!"  
  
Legolas helped Beth into a seat next to his and across from Rhiannon's. Rhiannon's mouth was in the shape of an 'O'. "What are you doing at the ball with him?" she mouthed.  
  
Beth mouthed back, "I'll tell you later."  
  
Legolas watched the girls' mouths move without uttering a single sound. Yet, it seemed like they were having a conversation. He raised his eyebrows in amusement.  
  
The girls caught Legolas watching them and quickly stopped moving their mouths. Legolas chuckled softly then looked at the person sitting across from him who would be Rhiannon's partner for tonight. And he found none other than Elihor, his best friend.  
  
He stared in awe and anger at Elihor who quickly looked away. 'I will talk to him later,' he promised himself.  
  
He let his attention turn to Rhiannon. She was dressed in a blood red dress with spaghetti straps. Her temporary curls framing her face were bouncing as she nodded her head in agreement to what Beth was saying.  
  
He turned his head to Beth. She was equally beautiful. Her strawberry blonde hair piled onto her head in a wonderful fashion. She was talking merrily with Rhiannon. He noticed that as she talked, she would smile brilliantly and her eyes would twinkle with happiness. He unconsciously smiled as he took in his features.  
  
Rhiannon noticed Legolas staring at Beth and smiled, wondering if what Eli had said was true.  
  
When dinner was over, King Thranduil announced that the dancing would soon begin and that everyone should grab their partners and dance carefree tonight.  
  
The song started. It was a slow-dance song. Legolas pulled Beth up to her surprise and eagerly led her to the dance floor along with all the other couples. Beth, however, did not want to go.  
  
"Legolas! Please, I do not want to dance tonight! I had too much food! I have a stomachache!" she shouted all kinds of excuses but nevertheless, Legolas dragged her to the dance floor.  
  
He turned and swiftly grabbed Beth's hands and put both of them around his neck. Beth suddenly quieted when she felt his hands around her waist. She stopped resisting as she let Legolas lead her on the dance floor. She stared intently into Legolas' blue eyes.  
  
Legolas looked into Beth's pale blue eyes and got lost. He forgot the purpose of asking Beth to the ball. He forgot everyone around them and everything. He just knew that there was him and there was her. No more.  
  
A/N: A slight cliffhanger! Stay tuned! 


	10. Sweet Kisses

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I hope you will like the story so far!  
  
Beth's mind was swirling with questions. Why did he ask her to the ball? Why did he dance with her? and so much more. But when she looked into his eyes, those dark blue eyes, her mind went blank.  
  
Rhiannon was dancing with Elihor near by and both of them smiled as they watched the couple stare intently into each other's eyes. "So, it seems that you were right, Eli," Rhiannon said to Elihor.  
  
Elihor smiled and replied, "Aye, indeed it is so."  
  
After the song ended, Beth came back to the real world and said, "I need to get a breath of fresh air."  
  
Legolas also snapped back to reality and nodded. "Yes, I shall accompany you. Shall we go to the gardens?"  
  
Beth nodded and took Legolas' arm. She could not help but smirk at Naleese who was glaring daggers at her as she walked by on her way to the gardens.  
  
Beth sighed and unhooked herself from Legolas' arm when she was outside. She twirled around and took in the scent of the outdoors deeply. "Isn't it beautiful tonight?" she asked no one in particular.  
  
Legolas smiled as he watched her. "Aye, indeed, it is beautiful," he said not leaving his eyes from her.  
  
Beth smiled at Legolas then sat on the bench. To her surprise, she said, "Thank you for the dance. It was wonderful."  
  
Legolas was taken back to but nonetheless bowed and replied, "It was my pleasure, milady."  
  
When Beth had enough air, the couple walked back into the halls. The two had one dance together and split up with other people. Lord Startree looked on in awe as Beth accepted every dance thrown her way. He had never known his daughter to twirl and spin in beat with the music.  
  
The lords saw how Beth had finally accepted a dance and saw their opportunity to dance with her too. Legolas smiled as he watched Beth spin and laugh on the dance floor over Naleese's shoulder. Naleese was furious when she realized Legolas was paying no attention to her. When the dance ended, she stormed up to Beth who decided to have something to eat at the table.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" she hissed the moment she reached Beth.  
  
Beth turned around and asked sweetly, "Whatever do you mean?" She turned back to the foods set in front of her.  
  
"You know very well what I mean. What have you done to Legolas to make him pay no attention to me? Have you and Rhiannon some poisonous fume to draw him towards you? I know that Rhiannon must have some, that little witch!" she jeered.  
  
Beth snapped her head up. "Don't you dare call Rhiannon a witch! You do not know her and therefore have no authority to judge her. As far as I can see, Legolas merely likes Rhiannon and me more than you! Have you thought about it that way?" she asked trying to keep her temper.  
  
Naleese turned her head up. "What could he possibly like about the two of you? You two can easily be passed as Men, as far as I can see!"  
  
Beth snapped back, "Well, it seems that having Elf vision is not very helpful to you, now is it?"  
  
Naleese gave her a look of confusion before realizing what she meant. With a huff, she stomped away. She glared at Rhiannon who was walking past her.  
  
Rhiannon looked at her before walking towards Beth. "What was that all about?" she asked Beth.  
  
"Oh, nothing. She just had an issue," she said as she shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Rhiannon shook her head and replied, "Beth, you really need to watch your tongue."  
  
Beth looked at Rhiannon puzzled and asked, "Me? I need to watch my tongue? You do NOT know what Naleese said!"  
  
Rhiannon put her hands on Beth's shoulders. "I know, I know. I'm sorry! But just watch what you say to people, okay?"  
  
Beth nodded as she calmed down. "Yes, I'm sorry. I will watch my tongue from now on."  
  
Just then, King Thranduil announced, "This is the last dance this evening. I would like to see everyone on the dance floor for this last special dance."  
  
Beth shrugged her shoulders and decided to sneak to her room. She bid goodbye to a dismayed Rhiannon as she hurried to the other side of the dining hall where her room was located. Then, she felt a strong hand grip around her wrist and stop her.  
  
She turned around preparing to scream at her captor. Then she saw who it was.  
  
Legolas looked at her amused. "Do you honestly think I would let my partner walk off and leave me here looking like an idiot?"  
  
Beth, though conscious how nice Legolas was that evening, replied curtly, "Well, that happens every day, now doesn't it?"  
  
Legolas looked shocked, hurt, then angry at her reply. "Please, Beth. I just want a nice evening together. Besides, it will save me from the other maidens looking for my dance," he begged as he nodded to a group of girls staring warmly at Legolas and coldly at Beth.  
  
Beth sighed. 'Well, I guess I do owe him,' she thought. 'Besides I just love the way the maidens stare angrily at me,' she added to herself. Beth smiled then responded, "Of course, milord. I would love to dance with you this evening," giving a smirk at the other maidens behind him.  
  
As soon as they heard this, the ladies stomped off furiously grabbing a partner whenever they encountered one.  
  
Legolas smiled and offered his hand. Beth gladly took it and let him lead her to the dance floor once more. Legolas smiled warmly at Beth but frowned when he noticed that Rhiannon was already on the dance floor with someone: Elihor. He had been so caught up in Beth that he did not notice Rhiannon at all. The ball did not go along as planned. He smiled at Rhiannon when she met his gaze. She smiled back and pointed to them as she danced with Elihor. Elihor followed her finger and saw Legolas. He smiled at him. Legolas however, refused to smile back and frowned at him. Elihor, sensing something wrong with his friend, looked away, thoughts troubling his mind.  
  
Legolas turned back to his dance partner. Beth saw Legolas' angry look and looked back at him worriedly when he met her gaze. When Legolas saw how worried Beth was, he smiled at her and whispered softly, "Do not worry. I am not troubled." At this, she brightened a bit and smiled back.  
  
When the dance ended, Legolas offered to walk Beth back to her room. She kindly accepted as the two of the strolled down the hall silently.  
  
When they arrived at her room, Legolas kissed Beth's hands softly. The instant she felt his soft lips against her skin, she felt goosebumps traveling down her arms. "Good night, Beth," he whispered softly against her hand. He took in the lavender scent of her hand then stood up straight again.  
  
Beth whispered back, "Good night, Legolas." Hesitantly, she reached up and kissed Legolas on the cheek.  
  
She blushed furiously before hurrying into her room.  
  
Legolas looked stunned. He had never anticipated the kiss but it felt good any way. He smiled as he remembered her anxiety. Then he whistled merrily on his way back to his room.  
  
A/N: the chapter's too short, I know. Sorry! I couldn't come up with anything better to add into the chapter! Well, review anyway! 


	11. Confrontations

A/N: Okay, this chapter will be a bit longer than usual. I've gotten many reviews already! I was thinking about writing another story. However, I'm not sure if I should write it because it's a very VERY sad story. It is based on "The Scarlet Letter" by Nathaniel Hawthorne. Please give me some advice on whether or not I should write it!  
  
Beth walked shakily to her bed and sat down gently. 'Why did I do that?' she asked herself. 'You can't be falling for him, can you?'  
  
She looked up and spotted her reflection. 'No, you aren't. You can not. He's an arrogant prince. I'm merely luring him away from Rhia and Eli then I'll stop this act,' she vowed to herself. She smiled then got up to change. ****************************************************************************  
  
Legolas strolled back to his room whistling. On his way, he met Naleese. When she spotted the prince, she faked a huge smile and fluttered her eyelashes. "Why, Prince Legolas, what are you doing wandering the halls?" she asked with a sickening sweet voice.  
  
Legolas cleared his throat and replied, "I just escorted Lady Bethany to her room. Lady Naleese, what are you doing wandering the halls?"  
  
Naleese's smile froze in place as a frown flashed across her face. "Why, I was going to my rooms. I need someone strong to protect me on my way there," she said as she approached Legolas.  
  
Legolas smiled back and said, "Then I shall escort you to your room, milady."  
  
Naleese faked a shocked look then replied, "If you insist," with a huge grin. She immediately latched herself to his arm as they strolled down the halls. When they passed her group of friends, she stuck her tongue out as she held Legolas closer. The ladies looked at Naleese with envy then walked away with their noses turned up.  
  
Legolas shook his head with a light chuckle. They met Rhiannon and Elihor on their way to Rhiannon's room. Legolas' smile immediately disappeared when he met Elihor's eyes. When he turned to Rhiannon, he gently pushed himself away from Naleese's arm and bowed elegantly. "Lady Rhiannon."  
  
Naleese nodded her head toward them. Rhiannon frowned slightly when she saw Naleese accompanying Legolas but nevertheless curtsied. "How are you tonight, Legolas?" she asked politely.  
  
"I am fine, Lady Rhiannon. I hope you had a fine time tonight?" he replied.  
  
She nodded her head. "Lord Elihor was just leading me back to my room," she said.  
  
Legolas looked grimly at Elihor who returned his gaze with a pleading look. "Oh, really?" he asked.  
  
Rhiannon asked, trying not to pry, "Might I inquire where Lady Bethany is?"  
  
Legolas snapped back to Rhiannon. "She is safely in her room."  
  
Naleese, feeling forgotten, touched Legolas' arm. "Prince Legolas was just taking me back to my room," she said coldly.  
  
Rhiannon glared at her then nodded. "Yes, I am tired and wish to retire."  
  
Legolas bowed one last time and gave Elihor another glare before letting Naleese latch herself once more. Naleese looked grimly at Rhiannon then walked away, dragging the prince with her. When they rounded the corner, Legolas pushed himself away from her.  
  
"Are you all right, Naleese? You seem to be in a hurry," he said trying to keep the irritation from his voice to no avail.  
  
She sighed. "I am sorry, my prince. I, too, am looking forward to the comfort of my bed," she said as she fluttered her eyelashes again.  
  
Legolas sighed. "Then let us go."  
  
On the way to her room, Naleese thought a long time. 'Is Legolas after Rhiannon or Beth?' She smiled evilly. 'No matter. I'll get rid of both of them.'  
  
Legolas looked at Naleese from the corner of his eye. She had a smile on her face but not a happy one, more like a wicked one. He shook his head. Women never ceased to baffle him.  
  
When they finally arrived at Naleese's room, he gave a bow and said courteously, "I hope the lady will sleep nicely tonight."  
  
Naleese fluttered her eyelashes and said seductively, "I will sleep better if I knew someone was next to me to spring to my rescue if I need it."  
  
Legolas, catching the meaning quickly, cleared his throat. "I am afraid I cannot accompany the lady tonight. Perhaps some other time,' he quickly said.  
  
Naleese pouted a bit and stomped her foot in frustration. "Fine! But if I get abducted in the middle of the night, I'll know who to blame!" and ran into her room.  
  
Legolas shook his head and walked slowly back to his room. ****************************************************************************  
  
For the rest of the week, Beth and Legolas seemed to get a bit closer than they were before. When he was with her, Legolas forgot his anger towards Eli. He even occasionally forgot about Rhiannon. Beth made him laugh with tales her mother had told her long ago.  
  
Beth enjoyed his company. That was plain and simple. She never really felt any anger toward him anymore. Occasionally he would say something that would make her frown but she could not stay angry at him for long. He made her laugh with tales of the maidens here in Mirkwood.  
  
The next ball did not take place until a week after the previous one (Balls were always once a week). Beth studied the closet again. The same dilemma every week. But this time, she could not find a suitable dress at all.  
  
'How about the pink one? No, I look too fat in that. How about the light blue one? No, I've already worn that. How about the green one? No, I look like a grasshopper in that.'  
  
"Aaah!" she screamed. This wasn't working. Where was Kaylyn? She should have been here by now to help her choose. She sighed. 'I'll just skip this one. I'm sure Legolas wouldn't mind.'  
  
She sat down on the bed and studied her reflection. 'Hmm... I don't look too bad,' she marveled at herself. It was true. Her face was pale but not too pale. Her cheeks had a tinge of pink. Her lips were red naturally. Her hair flowed gently over her shoulders. Her bust was not too big but it was not too small. Her waist is small and curved gracefully.  
  
A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. "Come in!" she called. The door creaked open and there stood Legolas.  
  
That evening, he wore a light green tunic with matching leggings. His hair was neatly combed and rested on his shoulders. He looked at Beth with a frown on his face. "Beth, what are you doing? You are not even changed yet!"  
  
Beth looked sheepishly at him and said, "I could not find anything to wear."  
  
Legolas sighed. "Who picks your dresses?" he asked as he headed to her closet. HE started looking through all the dresses.  
  
"Well, usually Kaylyn does. If I try to pick, I would turn down every single one," she replied softly, slightly embarrassed of having the prince pick a dress for her.  
  
Legolas stopped and held a white one up with a smile. "I think this will look good on you tonight," he declared.  
  
Beth stood up and looked at the dress he held. She shook her head. "No, I don't think so. It is a bit too formal."  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes. "You were right. You turn down every single one. At this rate, we will miss the ball!"  
  
Beth turned up her nose. "I am sorry if I have better taste than you."  
  
Legolas chuckled. "Okay, just put it on."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Beth, you need to wear something besides your leggings and tunic!"  
  
"Fine, but I'm not wearing that. It looks like a bridal dress."  
  
"Well, pretend you are a bride."  
  
"But I'll be going down with you!"  
  
"Well, pretend you're my bride!"  
  
Beth gasped at his last comment. Legolas, however, looked unmoved by it.  
  
"Well, are you going to put it on?"  
  
Beth sighed. It seemed as if she had no choice. The ball would start any time now and she still wasn't ready. "All right," she grumbled.  
  
Legolas smiled in triumph and handed the silk dress to her. However, he did not move.  
  
Beth cleared her throat. When he still did not move, she said exasperatedly, "Well, aren't you going to give me some privacy?"  
  
Legolas snapped out of his trance and blushed slightly. "Oh! Um... Of course," he said as he hurried out of the room.  
  
Beth shook her head and began to change.  
  
Outside Beth's room, Legolas was mentally kicking himself. 'What did you do that for?' he asked himself furiously. He sighed. Maybe he was falling for her. 'What? Falling for her? Instead of Rhiannon?' he asked himself. He shook his head. 'Do not forget why you made the deal with her in the first place,' he reminded himself.  
  
The door opened. Legolas spun around and saw Beth standing there, blushing furiously. Indeed, she did look like a bride. "You look beautiful," he breathed, forgetting everything he had told himself before.  
  
Beth blushed even more and said, "Well, we aren't standing here all night, are we?"  
  
Legolas smiled and offered his arm. "Indeed, we are not. I must show you off to all of the lords and ladies this evening."  
  
Beth took his arm with a smile.  
  
When the couple walked through the dining door, everyone looked up from the table. Legolas helped Beth into her chair and sat down next to her. His father boomed heartily, "Ah, my son has finally found a bride. And from the looks of it, they seem to be ready to marry!"  
  
Beth looked very uncomfortable then. 'Oh, Eru, help me! I do not wish to be here in this dress!' she thought as she saw many elves look at her with either hatred or awe.  
  
Legolas, sensing her discomfort, leaned toward her and whispered, "Ignore all of them. Just enjoy yourself."  
  
Beth smiled up at him and felt a bit better. She started a conversation with Rhiannon who was, again, sitting across from her.  
  
One of Legolas' friends called to him, "So Legolas, you've finally found another elf to your fancy, eh?"  
  
Legolas simply smiled at him and turned back to Beth. He felt relieved when she did not seem to hear the comment.  
  
"Aye, Legolas, you are a lucky one. All the other male elves are very jealous of you," Elihor said, smiling warmly at his friend.  
  
Legolas smiled though his eyes contradicted it at Eli. "Yes, they are, aren't they?" he said with a certain coldness in his tone.  
  
Elihor's smile quickly faded. He asked, "Can we speak privately in the gardens, Prince Legolas?"  
  
Legolas nodded his head. "Certainly, Lord Elihor," he responded.  
  
Rhiannon eyed the two suspiciously but did not utter a word.  
  
Out in the gardens, Elihor pleaded, "Legolas, do not be this way. I am merely being friendly with her."  
  
Legolas raised his eyebrows in mock amusement. "Oh, really? Then why is it that you jump up to dance with her whenever the music starts? Why is it that you walk her back to her room all the time?" he asked.  
  
Elihor chose to ignore these questions and asked one of his own, "Why is it that you asked her to the ball?"  
  
Legolas said defiantly, "I am able to choose my own partner, aren't I?"  
  
Elihor smiled a bit and commented casually, "Aye, you are, but not every elf would pick the maiden that threw a pie in their face!"  
  
Legolas turned away in anger. It was true, he had to admit. But how was he supposed to explain it? '"Oh, I am taking Beth to the next 3 balls because I just want to make Rhiannon jealous"?' That wouldn't work. He did not mean to harm Beth. In fact, that was not his intentions at all. He just hoped his plan would work and Beth would forget about him. Besides, she did not seem to want to be more than just friends.  
  
Elihor shook his head. "I am merely trying to protect all of us, Legolas. I do not wish to see you harm Beth. She is a very nice girl and has been through a lot in the past. She does not need you troubling her."  
  
Legolas shot back angrily, "What I do to her is none of your concern! If she does wishes to have you protect her, she will tell you. Do not assume that she needs your protection. And about her past, that's her problem. If she does not wish to get hurt, she should not have returned!"  
  
Elihor looked surprised at Legolas. Then to Legolas' astonishment, Elihor got angry. "How can you be so cold-hearted, Legolas? I thought you were a very caring man and that you will one day become the greatest king of Mirkwood. Yet, you always never cease to amaze me. How can you not care about her feelings? She has been hurt and tormented before Legolas! She does not need that from a person she thinks is her friend! I do not know your intentions but I know that they are not good! Cease this nonsense, and leave her be!"  
  
Elihor took a deep breath and added more gently, "Think about it Legolas." Then Elihor left Legolas in the gardens and headed back to the dining hall.  
  
A/N: So, what do you think? I love their conversation in the gardens! Poor Beth! I wonder what'll happen next... 


	12. Love

A/N: Oh, thank you for the wonderful reviews! I will just go straight to the story!  
  
The rest of that night passed like no other. Ignoring Legolas' warning, Elihor danced the night away with Rhiannon. Legolas, furious at this, dragged poor Beth to the dance floor the whole night too.  
  
Beth however, seeing as how this kept Legolas from bothering Rhiannon and Elihor, obliged. That night, Legolas escorted Beth to her room once more.  
  
"I had fun tonight, Legolas," Beth said quietly.  
  
Legolas smiled. "It was my pleasure, milady. You danced most excellently tonight."  
  
Beth giggled. "Even if I was dragged to the dance floor against my will?"  
  
Legolas' smile faltered. Beth laughed. "Oh, do not worry yourself, Legolas! I had fun anyway."  
  
Legolas bowed. "Well, good night, milady," he said.  
  
The two stood there for quite some time just gazing at each other. Even though Beth wore a smile on the outside, she was fuming in the inside. 'Why isn't he leaving yet?' she asked herself.  
  
Legolas, without thinking, reached down and cupped Beth's face into his hand. He stepped closer until there was no space in between the two and leaned down.  
  
Beth felt his soft lips graze across hers. The kiss ended in a moment. However, Legolas leaned back down and kissed her again. This time, his tongue tickled her lips, begging for entry. Beth, hesitantly, obliged and parted her lips slightly. Instantly, a warm feeling filled up inside her as she felt Legolas' tongue roam around her mouth.  
  
Beth broke the kiss as she pulled away. "Good night, Prince Legolas," she said as she closed the door behind her.  
  
Legolas stared confused at Beth's door. 'Why did I kiss her?' he asked himself. 'You must have been thinking about Rhiannon when you did that,' he told himself as he walked away slowly replaying the kiss in his mind.  
  
On the other side of the door, Beth ran to her bed and threw herself on it. "You can NOT be falling for him, Beth!" she yelled at herself. "Remember what happened last time? The stupid elf left you to rot and die!"  
  
She turned and wept into the pillow for the rest of the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Beth awoke to the chittering of birds outside her window. She smiled at the sound. However, her smile disappeared when she remembered what happened the night before. Her mood quickly changed.  
  
She grumbled, "Shut up!" However the birds paid no attention to her and continued their song and chatter. Beth lost it.  
  
She screamed on the top of her lungs and threw her pillow at the open window. "Be quiet and leave me alone!" she cried. She felt out of the bed in her tantrum.  
  
She laid there as she broke into a fit of sobs once more.  
  
"Beth? It's me, Rhia. Open up!" a voice called from behind it.  
  
Beth quickly sat up and wiped away her tears. "Come in!" she tried to say in a cheerful tone that turned out to be a choked sob.  
  
Rhiannon immediately flew into the room. "Oh, my dear! I heard the worst scream possible coming from your room. Are you all right? Whatever are you doing on the floor? Have you been crying?" she asked worriedly.  
  
She smiled a bit to show her that everything was fine. "No, no. I think I just had a nightmare."  
  
Rhiannon nodded then looked at Beth's bed. "You are missing a pillow, Beth," she commented.  
  
Beth looked at the bed and nervously replied, "Oh, must have been the servants again. They tend to forget things now and then."  
  
"Yes, I suppose," Rhiannon said warily. "Beth are you sure you're all right?"  
  
Beth nodded her head vigorously. "Yes, I'm fine. I've never been better."  
  
Rhiannon nodded her head. "Good, now get dressed for breakfast." She noticed the open window. "Oh, Eru! Beth, you should never leave the window open overnight. You might catch a chill!" She ran to the window to close it before Beth could stop her. She stopped at the window when she peered out and looked amused at Beth. Beth smiled meekly when she saw her pillow stuck in the trees.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Beth dressed herself in her usual tunic and leggings and headed down for breakfast. When she entered the room, she noticed that Legolas' eyes flew immediately to her. She turned away from him and headed to her spot across from him.  
  
Rhiannon followed her. Ever since the episode that morning, she wanted to keep a watchful eye on this elf. She sat next to Beth and Elihor, still eyeing Beth carefully.  
  
After an unusually silent breakfast, Beth excused herself and headed to the gardens to sort out her feelings. When she took her breath of fresh air, she felt a presence behind her. Thinking that it was Rhiannon, she turned around and said, "Rhiannon, I do not need a baby...sitter..." she finished when she saw who it was.  
  
Legolas looked at her softly. "Do you mind if we talk?" he asked.  
  
Beth found it hard to reply so she merely nodded. He walked up to her and said, "I am sorry about last night. I lost control and I hope that I had not offended you in any way."  
  
Beth shook her head and finally found her voice. "No, no. You did not offend me. In fact, you were far from it," she added in a whisper as she looked down at her feet.  
  
Legolas smiled and continued. "I am sure you are aware of my feelings for Rhiannon?" he asked.  
  
Beth's heart dropped. Knowing what was going to happen, she nodded again. "Well, last night, I sorted out my feelings. I have decided to drop our... agreement. You are free to attend the next balls with any one of your choice."  
  
Beth looked up in amazement. This was not what she anticipated. She thought Legolas would tell her that he loved Rhiannon only and that last night was a mistake. "Why?" she choked out quietly.  
  
Legolas smiled and whispered, "Because I found out that I love you."  
  
Beth was shocked. How could this be? She did not want this to happen. And yet, last night was so wonderful. Just like it was when... She remembered her last lover.  
  
Beth shook her head. "No."  
  
Legolas frowned. "No? What do you mean by 'no'? Beth, I love you no matter what you think! Please!"  
  
Beth looked away. "Please do not say that."  
  
Legolas frowned. "No, I will proclaim it to the whole if I must. I love you, Beth, and that's all that matters!"  
  
Beth shook her head as she felt her tears well up. "No, you do not understand. I can not love anymore. That ability had left me 500 years ago."  
  
Legolas turned Beth around. "What happened 500 years ago?" When Beth did not answer, he shook her gently. "Tell me!" he commanded.  
  
Beth's tears flowed naturally. "I was in love with someone, okay? We loved each other with the deepest love imaginable. Then, he leaves me and says that he is to marry another!"  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Rialor, what is the matter?" Beth asked.  
  
"My love, I am to be married in a month's time to a maiden in Rivendell," Rialor whispered to Beth.  
  
Beth shook her head as her hands flew up to her face. "No, Rialor, you promised to be with me!"  
  
Rialor looked at her sternly and said, "Ada arranged this marriage and I must oblige and keep our family's honor!"  
  
"But what about us? We always talked about how many children we would have, what lands we would travel together! Are you going to forget all of that and leave me?!" I screamed back.  
  
"There was no us! There was never an 'us'! There was always 'you'! Whatever you wanted, whatever you wished for! You never asked me how I felt, Beth!" he shouted.  
  
Beth gasped. "So you're saying that I dragged into this relationship against your will? That's not how I am! If you did not want me, you could've told me sooner instead of lead me on like this!" Beth screamed and ran blindly away.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Legolas immediately drew Beth in a tight embrace. "Melamin, I will never do that to you," he whispered.  
  
Beth sobbed into his tunic. "I would never hurt you deliberately, Beth. I would never do that to you," he whispered over and over again.  
  
Beth calmed down and looked up. "Really?" she asked timidly.  
  
Legolas smiled as he looked down upon the fair face. "Really."  
  
And so the couple stood in each other's arms as the birds around them gossiped and chattered freely.  
  
A/N: Finally! I hope you liked this chapter! It's rather short, but it's time for me to go to bed, so ta! It's a stupid title too, but I was in a hurry! 


	13. Truths Revealed

A/N: Well, here I go again. I hope I'm not doing a terrible job. Well, on with the story!  
  
When Rhiannon saw Legolas and Beth walk out of the dining halls, she panicked. 'What will Legolas do to her? More importantly, what will she do to him?' she thought as she looked around the room trying to find someone to help her. Her eyes fell on Elihor.  
  
He was also staring at the retreating form of the prince and lady. As if sensing her eyes, he turned around. Rhiannon pointed at the entrance and he nodded, knowing what Rhiannon was intending.  
  
He stood up and headed toward the gardens. A few moments after, Rhiannon excused herself also. The king looked bewildered at Rhiannon and Beth's parents. They looked back at him with equally surprised faces.  
  
Rhiannon and Elihor dashed as fast as they could around the gardens trying to find the two. Suddenly, Elihor stuck out his arm to stop Rhiannon from bursting into the scene. He motioned for Rhiannon to get down as he did the same. They crouched in the bushes as they peered into the little corner the couple was taking up.  
  
Rhiannon almost gasped when she heard their conversation. Beth was actually telling Legolas her story! Rhiannon practically had to pry it from her when Beth stubbornly refused to tell any one. Elihor, sensing that this conversation had a certain meaning to it, smiled.  
  
"I would never do that to you, melamin!" Legolas was saying.  
  
"Really?" Beth asked.  
  
Legolas replied, "Really."  
  
Beth snuggled closer to Legolas, who embraced her tightly around her shoulders. Rhiannon smiled as she watched the scene. Elihor motioned for her to leave. Rhiannon quietly crawled away with Elihor following.  
  
Once they were out of the gardens, Rhiannon sighed. "Did you ever expect such a thing to happen? Legolas and Beth- in love!" she laughed.  
  
Elihor smiled. "I knew it would happen," he said, trying to hide his concern for Beth.  
  
"How did you know?" Rhiannon asked.  
  
Elihor shrugged his shoulders. "I just knew."  
  
Rhiannon laughed again. "You and your senses," she said playfully hitting him on the arm. "Hey, do you want to ride our horses? Mine needs a bit of exercise," she asked.  
  
Elihor smiled, his heart fluttering. "Sure."  
  
The two of them headed out to the stables.  
  
Listening in on them was Naleese. "So, Beth is the one Legolas loves, is she? We'll see about that," she grinned evilly as she headed back to her room to devise an evil plan.  
  
Back in the gardens, Beth was dozing off. She felt so content in Legolas' arms. She remembered when she last felt like this. 'No, Beth. He's in the past. Look into the future. At least look at the present,' she told herself.  
  
She opened her eyes to gaze up to Legolas. He was already staring at her. She smiled. "Enjoy looking at me?" she whispered.  
  
Legolas snapped out of his trance and smiled down at Beth. "Yes, more than you know," he said softly as he removed a misplaced lock of hair from Beth's face.  
  
Beth giggled. "You know, I intend on keeping my end of the deal," she said.  
  
Legolas smiled and said, "Of course, I would force you to do so, anyway." Suddenly he remembered something. "The next ball is tonight."  
  
Beth looked puzzled. "What? So soon?" she asked, not really disappointed.  
  
Legolas nodded. "Yes, it seems that Lord Elrond and Arwen of Rivendell are coming this evening with the King of Gondor, Aragorn, my old friend."  
  
Beth smiled. "I would be honored to meet Arwen and Lord Elrond again," she said.  
  
Legolas raised his eyebrows. "You've met them before?"  
  
Beth rolled her eyes. "Well, I did live in Lórien for some time. Meaning, they had to come by, seeing as how Arwen's grandmother is the ruler of Lórien."  
  
Legolas asked, "And will you be honored to meet my friend and husband of Arwen?"  
  
"Of course. I will welcome any one who is your friend and Arwen's."  
  
Suddenly, someone interrupted them. "Prince Legolas! Prince Legolas!" cried a servant as he rushed in. When he spotted the couple, he ran to them. "Prince Legolas! Lord Elrond, Lady Arwen, and King Aragorn have arrived!" he panted.  
  
Beth and Legolas immediately jumped up and ran to the grand hall. Upon arriving, they spotted Arwen, Elrond, and Aragorn. Arwen spotted them first.  
  
"Beth! You're here!" Arwen cried when she saw the young elf run towards her.  
  
Beth smiled as she hugged Arwen. "Oh, I've missed you so!" she exclaimed.  
  
She moved on to the Lord of Rivendell. To his surprise, she threw her arms around his neck also. "Lord Elrond! It is nice to see you again!"  
  
Elrond patted Beth's back. "It is indeed a delight to meet you again to, Bethany!" he said in delight.  
  
Legolas had greeted Arwen and Aragorn already with a handshake. "Beth!" he cried.  
  
Beth pulled away from Elrond and went to stand next to Legolas. "This is King Aragorn of Gondor, my old friend," he introduced. "This is Lady Bethany of Mirkwood, Aragorn."  
  
Aragorn took Beth's hand and kissed it. "It is nice to meet you, fair one. Legolas has not spoken of you to me, I'm afraid," he said, looking accusingly at Legolas.  
  
"I have, however, heard of you a great deal. I heard of your adventures and journeys in Lórien and I must say that I admire your skill and bravery," Beth replied  
  
Aragorn smiled. "That is something I have not heard in a long time, Lady Bethany."  
  
Beth smiled back. "I hope to speak with you more at the ball tonight, King Aragorn," she said and walked away.  
  
Aragorn whispered at Legolas, "How come you've never told me of her?"  
  
Legolas replied, "I only just met her a few weeks ago." He told Elrond, Aragorn, and Arwen the whole story about how he met her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Beth stared at the closet again, the same dilemma. She sighed. "This is hopeless! How am I to find a dress to wear every single night?" she yelled at the ceiling.  
  
"Well, most people have more dresses to choose from, for one thing," a voice answered back.  
  
Beth whirled around and saw Arwen looking at her with an amused expression.  
  
"Are you having trouble, Beth?" she asked.  
  
Beth nodded glumly. She sighed. "I have no suitable dresses. All of them are either too revealing or too puffy!" she said with a wave at her closet.  
  
Arwen smiled. "Then maybe I have a solution to all this distress," she said. She held out a package. "It's from my grandmother. She wished me to give you her greetings."  
  
Beth took the package. 'Wow! A package for me, from the Lady Galadriel herself!' she thought happily. She tore off the paper around the package and gasped. In her hands was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It was made of the finest silks in Middle Earth.  
  
She smiled. "I will try it on!" she said happily. After changing, she looked into the mirror and nearly fainted from fright. Standing there looking back at her was a woman unknown to her. The curves of her body were shown nicely. The white dress billowed to the floor gracefully with a V- neck, showing off some cleavage, but not too much. The silky feeling on her arms were soft and gentle. She twirled. The dress flew up to make a circle of white around her legs, not revealing too much.  
  
She clapped her hands gleefully. "Oh, it's beautiful!" she smiled.  
  
Arwen looked at her. It delighted her to see her friend so happy, wearing a dress! Arwen calmed her down. "Now, let's set to work on your hair."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas stopped at Beth's door. 'If she's not ready by now, we'll miss the ball,' he thought to himself. He knocked on the door. To his surprise, Arwen opened the door.  
  
"Oh, Legolas! I had no idea you would be Beth's partner for tonight!" she said with a hint of amusement.  
  
Legolas blushed slightly. "Is Beth ready yet?" he asked.  
  
Arwen nodded. "Yes, here she comes now." She opened the door a bit wider to reveal the most gorgeous woman he had ever beheld. She wore a white dress that clung slightly to her curves. Her hair was piled neatly on her head once more. She smiled timidly at Legolas.  
  
Arwen smiled as she watched the couple. "I think Elendil is waiting for me now," she said, excusing her. However, neither Beth nor Legolas heard her.  
  
"You look magnificent," he said.  
  
Beth smiled. "You don't look so bad yourself."  
  
Legolas offered his arm and the couple walked down to the ball once more. As they proceeded to the dining table, Legolas spotted many male-elves look dreamily at Beth. At the same time, Beth saw many she-elves glare daggers at her.  
  
The whole hall fell silent as she sat next to Rhiannon and across from Arwen. Legolas took his seat next to her and across from Aragorn. This time, however, Legolas did not look enviously at Elihor. He had forgotten all about his infatuation with Rhiannon. But, he decided that he would reveal to Aragorn why he wanted to take Beth to the balls in the first place.  
  
When dinner started, Legolas asked Aragorn, "May we speak privately please?"  
  
Beth looked puzzled at Legolas. "What? So soon?" she asked, a bit hurt.  
  
Legolas smiled and put a comforting hand on Beth's shoulder. "It'll just be a moment," he assured her.  
  
Aragorn followed Legolas outside. "What is it?" he asked.  
  
Legolas sighed. "I need to get this off my chest. The guilt is killing me!" he exclaimed.  
  
Aragorn looked puzzled. "What?"  
  
Legolas took a deep breath before telling Aragorn the entire story. He ended with, "My intentions with going with Beth to the balls in the first place was to get Rhiannon to be jealous and want me back. It didn't work out the way I planned. It seems as if she is in love with Elihor and I am in love with Beth!"  
  
Aragorn stroked his beard. "Yes, it is quite confusing. But what's the dilemma? Everything is solved. Rhiannon loves Elihor and you love Beth. As long as she doesn't find out, everything's okay."  
  
Legolas sighed then smiled. "Yes, you are right. We must never speak a word of this to Beth."  
  
Outside the gardens, listening in, was Naleese. "Oh, I've got you now, Beth," she smiled evilly then sneaked back to the dining halls.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When the dancing started, Naleese pulled Beth aside. "It'll just be a moment, Legolas," she smiled sweetly at Legolas who seemed a bit hurt.  
  
Beth glared at Naleese. "What do you want?" she spat.  
  
Naleese smiled. "I am only trying to tell you the truth. It seems as if your Legolas does not really love you," she mused.  
  
Beth stared angrily at Naleese. "Do not meddle in businesses that are not yours," she warned through gritted teeth.  
  
"Are you blind, Beth? Legolas is merely using you to get Rhiannon jealous. He does not love you like he said he does. He will toss you away like an old rag the minute Rhiannon comes crawling back to him."  
  
Beth's tears welled up. She did not really want to cry but the thought of Legolas doing that to her was simply horrible. "How dare you!" she shrieked, causing everyone around them to look at her. "How dare you tell me that!" she could not go on any longer and ran away to the gardens.  
  
Legolas, seeing Beth run off with tears, grabbed Naleese by the wrist. "What did you say to her?" he growled, his eyes on fire with rage.  
  
Naleese looked frightened and did not dare lie to him. "I.I. I merely told her what I heard you tell Aragorn in the gardens during dinner," she whispered frightfully. She whimpered loudly as Legolas tightened his grip on her wrist.  
  
Aragorn, hearing everything from nearby, walked up and put a hand on Legolas' arm. "You go talk to Beth. I'll handle her," he said quietly.  
  
Legolas threw Naleese's arm down hard and dashed to the gardens after Beth.  
  
In the gardens, Beth wept hard. 'Beth, what are you doing? Legolas would never do that to you! Get a hold of yourself!' she scolded.  
  
"Beth?" a voice called in the darkness. She immediately recognized the voice.  
  
"Legolas? I'm over here," she cried back.  
  
Almost instantly, Legolas was at her side. "Shh. Calm down, Beth," he soothed her as he rocked her back in forth in his arms.  
  
Beth thought a moment then said, "Legolas, please tell me what Naleese said was false." She immediately felt Legolas tense. She began to panic. "Please, Legolas, let me just know that you love me!" she cried almost pleadingly.  
  
"I am sorry," Legolas whispered.  
  
Beth gasped loudly. She pushed herself away from Legolas, fresh tears falling from her face. "How could you?" she was able to whisper.  
  
Legolas started towards her again. "No, Beth. It's different now. It started out that way but."  
  
Beth shook her head and put a hand up to stop him. "Please, I need to be alone," she whispered in a cracked voice.  
  
"Beth, please, just listen!" he cried desperately.  
  
"No!" Beth shouted harshly. "Leave me be," she added more quietly.  
  
Legolas sighed. "Beth, you must listen," he tried one more time.  
  
Beth had enough. "No, you listen to me! I poured my heart out to you! I told you my deepest secret I would not tell just any one! You led me to believe that you really loved me! You made me feel loved once more! Then, you took my heart and crushed it right in my face! I don't need any more lies from you!" she shouted angrily. With that, she took off and ran to her room.  
  
Legolas sighed. He knew it was useless to run after her. "Legolas?" Arwen asked in the dark.  
  
Legolas turned around and sure enough, there was Arwen standing before him with pity in her eyes. "I heard what happened, Legolas," she stated simply.  
  
Legolas shook his head. "I did not want to hurt her. I did not want to tell her!" he added more bitterly, thinking of what to do with Naleese.  
  
Arwen put a hand on his shoulder. "These things must be said. You should've told her, not Naleese. You should have told her the truth, no one else. Think about the pain she was in. The person she hates the most knew what you had to say before her. You should apologize," she whispered soothingly.  
  
Legolas shook his head again. "It is useless. She will never talk to me again," he moaned.  
  
Arwen smiled. "You must have faith, young prince," she whispered. "You must have faith." 


	14. Evening Interrogations

A/N: I haven't updated since forever! I'm so sorry! I got stuck in a snowstorm and I was just too tired. Okay, well, here is the next chapter.  
  
Beth flew from the gardens. 'How could he have done something like that?' she asked as tears streamed down her face.  
  
She burst into the halls. Abruptly, the music and chatter stopped as all eyes turned to her. Quickly she rushed toward the stairs and ran to her room.  
  
Her mother looked worriedly after her. She was about to go comfort her when she noticed that Rhiannon was already climbing the stairs quickly after Beth. She looked over at her husband sadly as the music and talking started up again.  
  
King Thranduil frowned. Somehow, he knew that his son was the cause of the young maiden's tears. He knew how his son would speak without thinking. He sighed and waited for Legolas to walk through those very same doors.  
  
***********************************  
  
Beth collapsed on her bed and wept loudly. She sobbed and cried. Her makeup was messed up and her hair was a mess. But she did not care. She threw her face into the pillow and screamed as loud as she could.  
  
During all of this, she did not hear the door creak open. "Beth?" Rhiannon asked timidly as her elven eyes skimmed across the dark room. Finally she spotted Beth's shaking form lying on top of the bed.  
  
She immediately sat down on the bed and stroked Beth's back. "Mellon, what is the matter?" she whispered softly.  
  
At her touch, Beth calmed down a bit. However her body was still racked her sobs. "Mellon, let us talk a bit," Rhiannon urged softly. She was determined to help her friend. However, to do so, she must get Beth to tell her what happened in the gardens that distressed her so.  
  
Slowly, Beth sat up. Rhiannon would've smiled at the sight if it was not for the expression on Beth's face. Her make up was mussed all over her face and her hair was disheveled. Beth sighed. "I do not know what I did wrong," she whispered sadly.  
  
Rhiannon frowned. "What happened tonight?" she asked.  
  
Beth stared right past Rhiannon. "I do not know what I did wrong," she repeated.  
  
"Beth, answer me. What happened tonight at the ball?" Rhiannon asked more sternly.  
  
Beth ignored Rhiannon's question and whispered, "I thought he loved me for who I was. I thought he was different from Rialor."  
  
Rhiannon froze at the name of Beth's former lover. "Who has harmed you, Beth?" she asked alarmed. When Beth gave no reply, she raised her voice a bit louder. "Who has wronged you?"  
  
At the last question, Beth finally looked into Rhiannon's eyes. "I have wronged myself," she murmured.  
  
Rhiannon took both of Beth's hands into hers and shouted, "Stop speaking in riddles, Beth. It is not funny. Tell me, what happened tonight?"  
  
Beth's eyes watered again and a new pair of waterfalls found their way down her cheeks. "He said that he loved me! He promised me that he would never hurt me! He broke his stupid promise!" she shouted.  
  
Rhiannon, alarmed by this sudden outburst from her friend, put her hands on Beth's shoulders firmly to stop Beth from shaking. "Tell me, who is 'he'?" she asked.  
  
Beth stopped shaking violently but continued to tremble slightly. "Legolas," she whispered venomously as if the very word brought poison to her tongue.  
  
Rhiannon frowned. 'What did he do this time?' she asked herself exasperatedly. "Tell me what happened, Beth."  
  
So Beth recounted everything that happened that fateful evening. As Rhiannon listened to her friend's occasional sobs, she grew angrier. 'That blockhead! How dare he!' she though to herself.  
  
After Beth finished, Rhiannon hugged her tightly. "Do not let yourself worry over him. He is one of those impudent oafs that do not know what is good for them. You just forget about him and move on in your life. Don't look back," she said through gritted teeth.  
  
'I'll take care of him in the morning,' Rhiannon added silently to herself.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Legolas spent the rest of the evening in the gardens. Arwen left him after giving him some advice. Aragorn also came out of the great halls to cheer him up to no avail. He spent the time sitting on the stone bench in the gardens whispering to himself over and over again, "What have I done?"  
  
The wind and trees groaned softly as they watched the poor misled prince. The garden itself seemed to agree with him, seeing as how they were the most familiar of this tale. 'What have you done?' it whispered quietly into the young prince's ear.  
  
King Thranduil, seeing that his son was not coming back to the ball and that he needed some time alone, restricted all maidens from entering the gardens. Finally, when all the guests had gone home, he himself wandered innocently into the gardens.  
  
He made his way through the maze of flowers and trees and finally found his son sitting on the stone bench, his face hidden in his hands.  
  
King Thranduil decided to start off with a friendly conversation. "Ah! Nice evening it has been, has it not?" he asked cheerfully.  
  
"Yes," Legolas said with a melancholy tone, still not looking up.  
  
King Thranduil frowned at his son but continued, "Mirkwood has received a blessing, have we not? The weather is fine every day. The rains have brought a plentiful harvest, has it not?"  
  
"Yes," Legolas simply answered with the same sad tone, still not glancing up.  
  
King Thranduil sighed and seated himself next to Legolas. "Legolas, what have you said to Lady Bethany tonight to make her so sad?" he asked, finally getting to the point.  
  
To his satisfaction, his son's head slowly rose from his hands. "I have said something terribly wrong," he said sadly, looking at the floor.  
  
King Thranduil shook his head. "Yes, my son, I know that. But what did you do?" he asked impatiently.  
  
Legolas, eyes still glued to the ground, answered, "I have wronged her greatly. I have inflicted pain upon her for my own selfish reasons."  
  
King Thranduil put a gentle hand on Legolas' shoulder. "What is it that you have done to hurt her so?" he asked gently.  
  
Legolas finally looked up into his father's eyes. King Thranduil was taken by surprise by the sight. Legolas' usually merry blue eyes were now dull and melancholy. "I have used Lady Bethany to make Lady Rhiannon jealous," he finally confessed.  
  
King Thranduil frowned. "Legolas Greenleaf, I had never thought I would live to say this but, you are one dense elf!" he said sternly.  
  
Legolas, taken by surprise, looked at his father bewilderedly. He opened his mouth to defend himself but his father held up a hand to stop him. "Let me finish, my son." Legolas closed his mouth. "You must know that a she- elf's feelings are not something to be toyed with. You must take her seriously. If you truly love one, you must respect her feelings. You can not use her to get back at another. Not only have you wronged Lady Bethany, but you have also wronged Lady Rhiannon."  
  
Legolas asked, "How so?"  
  
King Thranduil explained, "You have wronged Lady Rhiannon by hurting her friend, Lady Bethany. Knowing her as well as I do, Lady Rhiannon will probably yell at you tomorrow morning."  
  
At this, Legolas groaned and buried his head into his hands again. "I do not think I can handle two angry she-elves!" he exclaimed.  
  
King Thranduil smiled slightly at the distressed prince but continued, "You have wronged yourself too."  
  
Legolas' head snapped up again. "How? How have I wronged myself?"  
  
King Thranduil answered, "You would've revealed to Lady Rhiannon that you had feelings for her, would you not?" When Legolas nodded, he asked, "I'm sure you have noticed Lord Elihor's attachment to her, have you not?" When Legolas nodded again, he continued, "Well, then you would've made her choose between you and Elihor. Then, one of you would've been hurt tremendously. If she chose Elihor, you would've been broken hearted. However, if she chose you, Elihor would've been broken hearted. So you see, this is a cycle. In the end, you would have ended up hurting many people."  
  
Legolas groaned and hid his face again. "How could I have been so thick?" he asked himself. Then he asked his father, "How should I mend this?"  
  
King Thranduil sat thoughtfully for a moment before answering, "I suggest you talk to both Lady Bethany and Lady Rhiannon. If you truly love Lady Bethany, you would apologize and beg her to take you back. However, if you do not love Lady Bethany, I suggest you apologize then leave her available for the best elf."  
  
Legolas nodded as he looked into his father's eyes again. "Thank you, Father. You have been helpful." A thought struck him. He asked, "Tell me Father, do you advise me from your personal experiences or just wisdom?"  
  
King Thranduil's eyes twinkled as he answered, "Pure wisdom. I would never be so dim-witted as to do what you did."  
  
Legolas smiled slightly at his father's little joke. His father placed a hand on his shoulder as he stood up. "Well, I must be going to bed now. Duty calls tomorrow," he said. Legolas stood up with him. After walking a couple of steps, King Thranduil turned around and suggested, "If I were you, I would get some sleep too. After all, tomorrow, you will be dealing with two angry she-elves."  
  
Legolas nodded and answered, "I will heed your advice." After watching his father disappear, Legolas made his way back to his room.  
  
A/N: Short chapter, I know! Sorry! Well, Review please! 


End file.
